Rebel Malfoy
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy heard about the war. He noticed the stares and comments. But will all of this be enough to prepare him for when he goes to Hogwarts and joins Slytherin? What will he do when he realizes all the expectations that come with the Malfoy name and Slytherin House? What do the Potters have to do with it? What will he do when everything he knows changes and falls apart?
1. What to Expect

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - Well here it is. The start of Scorpius's story, Rebel Malfoy. I hope you guys are just as excited to read this as I am to write it. This will obviously start from Scorpius's first year, and as it goes along will be . . . well like a companion to Slytherin's Potter. Anyways, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter One: What to Expect?

Scorpius gave one last wave to his parents before they were out of sight. Then he stared at the bricks of the tunnel they began to pass through, his mind everywhere at the moment.

"Man, I thought that crap would never end," Mitchell Avery grumbled. Scorpius glanced over at his best friend. His black hair was ridiculously long around face, hiding his dark eyes behind his bangs. He sat with his arms crossed, leaning back against the seat of the compartment.

"You're just angry because Kim got a new owl, and you have to share one with Nate," Lana said with a roll of her eyes. She combed her fingers through her short brown hair, her blue eyes bored.

"Well it's stupid," Mitch mumbled. "Just because it's her testing year. What a load of crap."

"Yeah well I have to share one with my sister," Lars retorted. His hair was dark and cut impeccably short, allowing you to see his water blue eyes. He sat as the tallest of them, although not by much.

"I can't imagine why. It can't be because we're twins," Lana muttered sarcastically.

"Well I hate being twins," Lars argued. "We have to have the same room! The same bathroom, the same kind of sweater! Why must we share everything?"

"Because our mum is insane and Dad doesn't care about what she dresses us in," Lana countered. Scorpius looked away to keep from laughing, because it was true. And it was obvious by how Lars and Lana were both dressed in dark green sweaters, although Lars had attempted to make it look different. He'd stretched out the collar, and rolled the sleeves up. Lana simply hadn't cared too much.

"How did a woman like Mum have children like us?" Lars questioned with a sigh.

"The world works in mysterious ways," Scorpius commented.

"I'm just glad to be out of the house. Finally I won't have to listen to a million different voices," Mitch mentioned. "I mean, I love my siblings, but it gets to be a little much."

"I've been to Quidditch matches that are quieter than your house," Lars joked.

"Maybe I should move in with you, Scor. Your place is quiet," Mitch commented with a chuckle.

Scorpius grinned. "I don't think anyone would notice if you did. The place is big enough."

"No I call moving in with Scor! He's practically my brother anyways!" Lars argued.

"Exactly. You go over there a lot already. So I should be able to be the one to move in," Mitch countered, starting a debate between the two of them.

Lana sighed and looked over at Scorpius. "I hate them both."

* * *

Scorpius rubbed at his stomach as he made his way down the train. The trolley had already passed their compartment, but it wasn't until now that he found himself hungry for at least a snack. And with a good amount of money in his pockets, he was ready to get enough to last the trip.

And it was when he was mindlessly counting the coins in his pockets, his fingers running over each of them, that he ran into somebody, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow," Scorpius muttered softly, rubbing at his side, which had hit the wall. He stood up a bit shakily, and looked to see a girl his height standing as well, dusting off her uniform. Scorpius scowled. Why was she already dressed for school? They still had hours, right?

When the girl finally looked up, looking ready to say something, Scorpius finally got a look at her face. She looked like an average girl to Scorpius. Fair skin, big brown eyes, and long brown hair. But then Scorpius felt queasy at the look in those eyes. Obvious fear. And her mouth was frozen with those words. It was obvious she could tell he was a Malfoy. After all, a lot of people could easily tell. He looked just like his father.

Scorpius felt awkward, and tried to find something to say. Then he noticed an unopened Chocolate Frog on the floor. "Is that-,"

Scorpius never got to finish his words, because the girl took off and ran down the train, leaving Scorpius standing there, pointing at the candy on the floor.

Scorpius didn't know what to call the feelings that were running through him. He picked up the Chocolate Frog and looked at it. An emotion rushed through his stomach, and he was no longer hungry, so he turned and stormed back to his compartment.

Scorpius wasn't stupid. He knew what his father had done in the war. In fact, his father had sat him down long before he'd gotten his letter to Hogwarts, and explained it to him. It was a conversation that he knew he'd always remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

"It's nothing I'm proud of Scorpius," Draco told his seven-year-old son. "And I know you may not understand it, but you deserve to know."

Scorpius stared at the wood of the table in front of him. "So that's why people stare and whisper when we walk by?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. And you need to know, because when you go to Hogwarts, people might treat you differently because of our family's past."

Scorpius nodded to show he understood, when really part of it confused him. And he was going to figure it out. "But, Dad, . . . if our family changed at the end, and we've done all we can to show that we're different . . . then why do people still hate us?"

Draco sighed as he ran a hand over his son's hair. "Not everyone hates us. Some are just mistrustful. And they have every right to be. Fear is powerful, Scorpius." He leaned back into his chair. "Besides, I knew from the beginning that my attempts to prove I have changed wouldn't satisfy everyone. You can never satisfy everyone. You can only be proud of what you've accomplished. And while I'm not proud of what I did, I'm proud of how I've changed. And I'm proud of my family, and nothing will change that."

Scorpius looked up at his father, and saw the honesty and pride in his eyes. Scorpius smiled. "I'm proud of you too, Dad."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Scorpius knew what might happen when he went to Hogwarts. Really, his father had warned him that he might be treated this way. But the fact that this girl flatly ran away from him? It just . . . threw something around in Scorpius's stomach.

When Scorpius marched into the compartment, Lars looked confused at the one Chocolate Frog in his hand. "I thought you were going to spend all your money?"

Scorpius ignored him and ripped open the candy. The frog jumped, and Mitch caught him easily. "Dibs?" he asked.

Scorpius didn't answer and didn't care. Especially when he saw the card inside.

_Harry Potter_

When another sickening rush of that emotion came in a wave over Scorpius, he was finally able to name it. So he went to the window, opened it, and threw the card out as hard as he could.

Anger.

* * *

Scorpius was basically silent for the rest of the ride, his mind unable to let go of the incident. He had told the others what had happened, and they'd each had something to say.

"Scorpius, we were all warned about how people might treat us because of our fathers' decisions. You can't let this one get to you, because how are you going to act when more do it?" Lana pointed out.

"Don't worry. Soon, we'll be taught how to hex people that do that to us," Lars told him.

"Screw her," Mitch had said.

But Scorpius couldn't get past it. He didn't even know that girl! And all she knew about him was his last name. Apparently, that was reason enough for her to run away from him. Apparently his personality was unneeded for people to hate him.

When they got off the train together, there was a giant man holding a lantern, yelling toward the students. "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" His voice was bellowing, almost making the ground vibrate under their feet.

"Boats?" Mitch muttered as they approached. "We have to ride boats? What if some kids get seasick?"

"Then they puke in the water. Suck it up, Mitchell!" Lana groaned as she walked past him to climb in a boat.

Scorpius clapped Mitch's shoulder as he moved to get into one of the boats. "Let's just get through and hope she doesn't push us overboard."

"Are you over the incident now?" Lana asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. It won't leave my head. I just don't get it."

"The beauty of being a kid," Lars replied as he joined them. "We don't have to get it. Just tough it up."

The four of them were silent as they sat on the boat. Once all the other first years loaded onto the boats, they began floating across the water, following the giant man, who was in the boat ahead of them all, the lantern lighting their way.

When Hogwarts came into sight, Scorpius knew what his father meant about it being "a magnificent sight" at first glance. Even in the distance, the way it was lighted gave off a sense of wisdom and life. That was when it hit Scorpius. He was going to spend seven years here. Life really did happen in this castle.

"Woah, dude," he heard Mitch mumble beside him.

"Cool," Lars whispered.

Other whispers and murmurs floated around as the first years took in the sight of Hogwarts. It was really all anyone was talking about. Scorpius was silent as he took it all in. This was Hogwarts, the school that had seen and been through everything.

When the boats docked, the giant man waved his hand for them to follow. "This way, firs' years!"

They all followed him, some still whispering about the castle. Scorpius and his friends stayed silent though. Mainly, because of some of the looks they received from others. Hatred, mistrust, and fear. Scorpius felt slightly guilty. His bet was that none of these kids knew who Mitch, Lana, and Lars were by looks. But they sure knew him, and since they were walking with him . . . they probably already hated his friends too.

When they reached the grand entrance of the castle, the doors were open, showing hints of the marvelous interior. But a man stood at the entrance, obviously waiting for them. He was dressed in smart black robes, his arms crossed. He was thicker in build, although to Scorpius it didn't seem like muscle or fat. Just his natural build. His hair was blonde, and there was a pink color on his cheekbones. And his smile was friendly.

"Here ya are, Professor Longbottom," the giant man said.

This man, Professor Longbottom, gave a nod. "Thank you, Hagrid. Please, first years, follow me."

They all began to follow this new man, while Scorpius glanced back at the giant. Hagrid, that was his name.

Lars elbowed Scorpius lightly. "Hey, wasn't Hagrid the big buffoon my dad told us about in stories when they were kids?"

Lana reached over and pinched her twin. "Shut up! If we act like dad did at our age, we really will be no better."

"I was just asking!" Lars argued quietly. "It's not like I really think he's a buffoon! I don't even know him!"

Scorpius just rolled his eyes, while Mitch blew a bit of hair away from his eyes. "Thank Merlin I don't have a twin."

"I'm with ya," Scorpius said with a sigh.

Professor Longbottom led them through a giant entrance hall. It was huge! Scorpius could hear voices coming from a set of large, ornate, closed doors. It must be the Great Hall his father had told him about. But they didn't go in there. Instead, the professor led them down a hall, and ushered them into a plain room, confusing just about everyone.

But the professor came to stand in front of them all. "Welcome to Hogwarts, kids. My name is Professor Longbottom. I teach Herbology, and am the Deputy Headmaster. Soon, I will take you into the Great Hall. Before taking seats, you will all be Sorted into the House best suited for you. The Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.

"At Hogwarts, Houses are like your families. You sleep in the same dorms, share a table at meals, and share classes. And together, you will compete against the other Houses for the House Cup. It is based on the amount of House points your House collects. Good deeds win points, trouble loses points." He explained this all to them, and looked around.

"Now," he continued, "I will be back in a moment to take you to the Great Hall. Simply wait here." He moved through the kids, who all quickly tried to move for him. Then with one last look at them, he left them, closing the door.

Tensed conversations quickly sprang up. Scorpius didn't feel like talking, but Mitch soon nudged him. Scorpius looked at him, as did the other two. "What?" he asked.

Mitch motioned ahead of them. "Look who else is coming to Hogwarts this year."

They all looked to where Mitch was looking. It made Scorpius stop for a moment. A short boy was standing with about four other kids, all talking among themselves. He had messy black hair, and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. You didn't have to be a genius to know that this was Harry Potter's son. Scorpius had seen pictures of The Chosen One, in the papers, and this kid looked a lot like him. And even worse, the girl standing next to him . . . it was the same girl that'd ran from him on the train.

"A Potter, huh?" Lars mumbled. He looked at the others. "Well, do we be friendly, or indifferent?"

"I choose indifferent," Lana said. "Why risk looking like a chump or a suck-up just to be friendly?"

"I'm with Lana," Mitch agreed.

Scorpius only nodded, but he found himself looking at the group around the Potter boy. There was the girl from before, and next to her were two other boys. They were obviously twins, with small differences. They were both short and scrawny in build. One had short blond hair, while the other's blonde hair was a bit longer. And on the other side of Potter was another girl, although she didn't seem to be talking to them. She actually seemed pretty angry. Like she was pouting. Scorpius would admit that she was kind of pretty. She had dark red hair that flowed down her back. Her blue eyes were sharp, and showed her anger easily.

Mitch noticed her too. "What's up with the ticked off girl? Think she hates Potter?"

Scorpius just shrugged as he finally looked away. "I dunno."

Mitch chuckled a little. "Looks like a brat," he joked.

The door to the room opened again, and Professor Longbottom smiled at them all. "They're ready for you now," he said. "Follow me."

They followed him all the way back to the Entrance Hall, and this time stopped in front of the big ornate doors that Scorpius had seen earlier. With a simple push, he opened the doors, and then kept walking. The first years followed him slowly, taking in the sights around them. Older students were all murmuring and looking at them. Scorpius shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants, and looked down. Sometimes, mainly now, he wished his hair was as long as Mitch's. Just so people wouldn't see his face, and then they wouldn't look at him anymore than they did anyone else.

Professor Longbottom stopped them from going further. In front of them all was a stool, with a ratty and torn hat sitting on it. A large staff table sat behind it, full but for one seat.

Suddenly, the hat stood up straight, and a slit opened, and it began to sing loudly. The first years all looked alarmed, and Mitch even jumped a little.

"What kind of hat is that?" Mitch mumbled.

When the hat finished its song, all the older students and staff began to applaud, so the first years hesitantly followed example. Then Professor Longbottom spoke to them all again.

"When I call your name, come sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head for you to be Sorted," he stated. Then he began. "Ackerly, Robbie"

A tall kid with kind of a stocky build stepped forward. Scorpius was honestly surprised that this kid was only eleven. He looked like he could be twelve, or even thirteen maybe. His hair was a strawberry blonde color, and his expression was one of hesitance as he stepped up to the stool. He sat down, and when the hat was placed on his head, it dropped past his nose it was so big.

There was a moment of silence before the hat shouted. "RAVENCLAW!"

All the tables clapped, but a loud round of cheers and applause came from what must have been Ravenclaw's table. When Professor Longbottom pulled the hat from Robbie Ackerly's head, Ackerly got up, and hurried to join his new House.

"Anderson, Ashley." Professor Longbottom called next.

This girl looked to be eleven, unlike the Ackerly boy. She had wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was pretty short. She sat on the stool, and the hat dropped all the way to her chin when placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered louder than anyone. Even louder than the Ravenclaws had for their new housemate. Ashley Anderson took off the hat, and calmly made her way to the table, with only a small bit of pink on her cheeks. As the next kid was sorted, Robert Anderson, Scorpius couldn't help but looked over the Gryffindor table. The House his father had hated at his age. Scorpius wasn't sure how he felt about this House yet.

"Avery, Mitchell." Professor Longbottom called.

Scorpius looked back to the Sorting as his best friend sighed heavily, and began to make his way to the front. As Mitch sat on the stool, it was unnoticeable to all but his friends on how nervous he looked. It only showed in his eyes, and the slight frown on his lips. The hat was placed on his head, and then disappeared under the large fabric.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

The Slytherin table cheered loudly from their table, but it was obvious that the other Houses didn't share their enthusiasm. Not even their usual polite enthusiasm. But they still applauded, although not with so much vigor as before.

Mitch just pulled off the hat, and made his way over to the table. Scorpius looked at this table too, and already felt a little relief. He recognized faces at this table. Mitch's older siblings, Lars's and Lana's older brother Aaron, plus many others. Scorpius knew he had to be a Slytherin. It simply looked like home to him, and he was sure it'd feel that way too.

"Bella, Roddy" Longbottom called next.

This routine continued name by name.

"Brackett, Sebastian."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Burke, Miranda."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Caper, Trixie."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius watched with partial interest. When it came to the G's, Lars and Lana both went to Slytherin. It had made Scorpius grin when he saw their reactions, because it was so expected. Lana had hardly seemed to care, while Lars had looked ready to dance. But after them, there was only one girl before it came to M's.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Longbottom called.

Whispers and murmurs sounded as soon as his name was said, and Scorpius regretted not being at the front of the first years. Because then he wouldn't have had to walk all the way up and listen to what other kids said.

"A Malfoy?"

"They let people like that in Hogwarts?"

"Just when I thought getting two more Goyles was bad!"

"They accepted him after what his father did to this school?"

Scorpius bit his tongue and walked with his head high. "Walk with purpose and pride!" That was what his grandfather taught him. "You are a Malfoy. Be proud of that, because it makes you better." And Scorpius did believe it. If he could be proud of himself, than he was a better person. You couldn't be good and hate yourself at the same time.

When Scorpius sat on the stool, he looked blankly ahead of him, and let the hat fall over his eyes. It smelled old and dusty, and Scorpius almost kind of wanted to sneeze. But he held it in as he heard the hat mumble in his head.

"Ah. A Malfoy? It's been awhile since I've Sorted a Malfoy. Not since your father, as I'm sure you know." Scorpius tried not to jump at the sound of the voice in his head. He tried to stay calm. "Well, you're different from your father. Just as proud as he was, yes. But you don't seem as sure that you'll be a Slytherin. I sense doubt."

Scorpius was thankful that the hat covered his face, because he didn't want anyone to see the gulp of air he needed, and the fear he felt light touches of.

"A very bright young man. Strong. And noble. I sense loyalty. Almost like a Gryffindor . . . but yet different. You're loyal to those you trust. Your family. And your family truly is . . . SLYTHERIN!" it finally yelled out to the school.

Scorpius felt a small bit of relief run through him as the hat was pulled off of his head. As the Slytherins all cheered, the other three Houses hardly clapped at all for him. But he felt better as he got off the stool. He wouldn't have minded being in another House, but he liked the idea of being in Slytherin, where he knew he would be accepted without a thought.

He hurried to go over and took a seat next to Lana. They all looked a little relieved to be in Slytherin. As other kids were Sorted, Slytherin got two other girls. Nikki Montana, and Tamera Nott, who Scorpius actually new pretty well. Their fathers were pretty good friends, so he saw Tamera often. But finally, another name was called, and it caused just as much attention as Scorpius had. Only it was much more positive.

"Potter, Albus."

Whispers went around the room as the Potter boy walked to the stool. And Scorpius heard some of the older kids in Slytherin talking.

"Great, just what Hogwarts needs. Another Potter."

"I wonder if he's a little jerk too."

"Probably. He's a Potter. Probably just as arrogant."

"He'll probably be a Gryffindor."

"Great."

Scorpius turned to look at this boy. Albus Potter. His eyes kept shooting over to the Gryffindor table, and he kept fidgeting. When he sat on the stool, he looked even shorter, and the hat dropped to his chin.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled after a few moments.

Scorpius didn't pay attention as people clapped and cheered. His mind was running around the idea of Potter and Gryffindor. The older kids in his House . . . they sounded as if they hated both ideas. But he'd been told that the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor had died. And he knew that his father no longer held a hatred for Harry Potter. So . . . why were the Slytherins so mistrustful?

More names kept going. The twin boys he'd seen with Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, had both been Sorted into Ravenclaw. Scorpius had been surprised. He'd have thought that Potter's friends would be Gryffindors too. Then not too long after, the angry girl that had been standing with them was called.

"Weasley, Dominique," Professor Longbottom called.

Another name Scorpius had heard before. Weasley. Apparently, the Malfoys had hated the Weasleys even longer than they hated Harry Potter. Scorpius's father had never really said too much about them, but he'd heard plenty from his grandfather.

"They're all rude, Scorpius," his grandfather had said. "They do whatever they please. Especially now that they're related to Potter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Scorpius shook out of his thoughts just in time to see the girl looking even more angrier than she had before. It confused Scorpius. What was she so angry about? Scorpius thought that all Weasleys wanted to be Gryffindors.

"Weasley, Rose."

Scorpius's stomach dropped like a rock. The girl who had ran from him on the train. She was a Weasley. His grandfather had been right. You couldn't trust Weasleys! Scorpius turned back to the Slytherin table and scowled down at the wood of the table. Weasleys really did just hate him for his name! They still held a grudge.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius felt more relief at the fact that she wasn't in his House. If possible, he never wanted to deal with her again. He could only do his best to avoid her at all costs. How would she feel, he thought, if someone ran from her based on her name? But . . . who would ever run from a famous Weasley? He shook the thoughts from his head. His father wanted him to be calm. To have pride and keep his dignity. Being petty and angry would go against all of that.

When the feast started after a few short words from their headmaster, Professor Brown, Mitch immediately relaxed into his seat. "This is awesome," he sighed.

"At least we ended up in the same House," Lars mentioned before stuffing his mouth full of potatoes.

"Not that I would have cared, but I'm not surprised we all got put in Slytherin. I mean, was there ever doubt?" Lana pointed out.

"No, Scor's too sly to not be a Slytherin," Mitch laughed.

Scorpius smirked. "Like you're any less cunning?"

"I'm an angel!" Mitch joked with a fake offended look. But he couldn't hold it for long before he began to laugh.

"I don't want to know what's considered a devil if you're an angel," Lana mocked with a smile of her own.

After the feast had ended, and most started to grow a bit tired, Professor Brown spoke again, mainly pointing out rules for the first years, along with a few rule reminders to older students. Then he dismissed them all after instructing the first years to follow their fifth year prefects.

"Slytherin first years, this way!" a tall boy called over. He stood with a girl near the middle of the table, obviously waiting for them. The boy had brown hair with bangs that fell neatly just above his brow. The girl was kind of tall too, and had dark copper colored hair with sharp green eyes. Scorpius didn't personally recognize them, although he did feel as if he'd seen the girl before . . . somewhere. One of his parents' parties maybe?

"Ok," the girl said with a sigh, "we are your fifth year prefects this year. I'm Ginger Pritchard, and this is Tyson Derrick. We'll take you to our common room, and fill you in on a few things one the way."

"First of," Tyson started as they began to walk, "is that we hold a lot of pride in Slytherin House, no matter what anyone says. We're a true family and we stick together. Second, if you have any questions, any of the Slytherin prefects are there for you."

"Also, my older brother is our Head Boy, so if you ever need anything, just look for Martin Pritchard," Ginger stated. "The Head Girl is a Hufflepuff named Victoire Weasley. She's a decent girl, so you can always ask her for help too. But I'd be a bit wary of the rest of her family."

"Also, our caretake, Mr. Goyle, will always have your back, no matter what," Tyson assured. "Actually, don't we have two new Goyles with us? Aaron's little siblings?"

Lars raised his hand a little. "Yeah, right here," he said.

Tyson grinned. "Well hi. You know, your brother's a pretty awesome Quidditch player."

"You know, Tyson," Ginger said in a slightly annoyed tone, "now is not the time for you to suck up, so can you wait before you start?"

Tyson sent an obviously fake smile toward Ginger. "Ging, don't think that I'm afraid of you because your brother is Head Boy."

"Tye, don't think that my brother is the reason you should fear me," Ginger retorted. But then she glanced back at the first years. "Anyways, our Head of House is Professor Slughorn who teaches Potions."

They stopped down in the dungeons, and in front of what looked to be just a stone wall. Tyson placed his hand on the wall. "This is the door to our common room. It'll open with a password, which you are to keep within Slytherin House. If it changes, there will be a notice put up in the common room. For now it's slither."

The stone wall began to slide away, and showed them into another room, which Ginger and Tyson walked into with a casual stride, prompting the first years to hurry after them. The common room for Slytherins looked as Scorpius's father had always said. It was a low underground room that was apparently under the lake. It was lighted by hanging green lamps and the fireplace. There were comfy looking chairs and a couch, and tables and chairs that were obviously for studying.

As the wall behind them slid shut, Tyson turned to look at them all again. "The dormitories are up these stairs. The boys go to the right, and the girls to the left. Your things have already been taken to your rooms."

"Also, boys are not allowed up to the girls' rooms. There are spells that prevent that, although not vice versa. A bit sexist, but live with it," Ginger told them.

"And one last thing," Tyson addressed. "We are Slytherin. Our House has always been full of pride, and we intend to keep it that way. We all do our part to win the House and Quidditch Cups, so you do your part as well. But don't let other Houses get to you. Take pride. Now off to bed."

As others started up toward the dorms, Scorpius and the others all stopped to look at each other. "Well, isn't this something," Mitch said with a sigh.

Lana just shrugged. "We're in it for seven years. So, I'm going to bed. If you'll excuse me." Lana brushed past them and made her way for the stairs.

"Hey, little brother!" Nathaniel Avery came to their circle, placing his arm on Mitch's head like an armrest. "I was wondering when I'd see you!" While Nate and Mitch had the same black hair and other features, the two brothers were very different. Nate kept his hair at a reasonable length, and it swept to the side, letting his blue eyes show. He was much more of the aristocrat that Mr. and Mrs. Avery wished Mitch to be.

Mitch shoved his brother's arm away. "Back off, Nate!" he growled in irritation.

But Nate only laughed. "So angry! Chill out, Mitchell. You'll set a bad example to others."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "I suddenly feel like going to bed too," he mumbled.

Scorpius smirked. "Ok, let's go. Later, Nate."

"Sweet dream, boys," Nate said with a grin as he walked back toward some of his own friends.

Mitch just shook his head as they made their way up the stairs. "He's the most annoying brother. I can handle having to go to school with Brandon or Kim, but Nate? And he's only a fourth year! So that's even more time I have to deal with him!"

"Don't worry. Once he hits next year, he'll be busy with things like O.W.L.s and really tough schoolwork," Lars pointed out. "Plus, he'll probably be too busy to deal with the likes of his little brother."

"I can only hope," Mitch grumbled as they walked into the dorm that said "First Years" on the door. Lars opened the door, and they both walked in to see two other boys already unpacking their things. One of them was thin with black hair, and he seemed to be carefully putting up a few pictures near his chosen bed. The other boy was a bit short with wild blonde hair, and he was just throwing clothes into his own dresser.

At their entrance, the blonde boy looked over and then smiled happily. "Hey! I'm Rex Derrick!" he greeted, obviously happy to be distracted from unpacking.

Scorpius shook his hand. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm Lars."

"Mitch. And Derrick as in Tyson's sibling?" Mitch inquired.

Rex's face soured a little. "Don't hold it against me."

Mitch grinned. "I know the feeling. If you meet my siblings, don't hold it against me."

"Deal," Rex said with a laugh.

Lars looked at the other kid. "What's your name?"

The other boy looked toward their group. He didn't seem shy to Scorpius, but as if he were just naturally quiet. "I'm Justin. Justin Warrington."

"Do you have a brother named Ralph?" Lars asked. Justin nodded. "Oh. My brother hangs out with him. He's been over a few times."

"Well, Scor, looks like you're the only single child in the room," Mitch joked.

"Aren't I lucky," Scorpius laughed as he made his way toward his trunk. He opened it, and started to unpack as well. The others began to do the same, although Rex and Mitch talked more than they unpacked.

When Scorpius laid in bed that night, he found himself thinking about his day. It had been an odd mixture of rejection and acceptance. People hated him, except for the Slytherins, who seemed to have no problem welcoming him into their lives. People hated him by his name. And Slytherins seemed wary of other Houses, while the other Houses themselves seemed a less enthusiastic about Slytherin. Maybe this would all turn out different than even his father had expected.


	2. What Are You Fighting For?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - I've had parts of this story written for awhile now, so this chapter has been ready for awhile too, haha. Sorry for any mistakes, because I probably missed a few. I didn't have long to edit this and look it over. But anyways, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

**Family Tree - Ok, so I think the family tree in my profile should be working now. There's been a lot of problems with it for some reason. If it stops working again, just let me know.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter Two: What Are You Fighting For?

Scorpius wasn't exactly excited when he woke up that morning. Not that he was disappointed either. He wanted to feel excited, but part of him hesitated to see people's up close reactions to him. Would they run like that Weasley girl did?

But he still got up and ready for the day. He got dressed and combed his hair a little before waiting for Lars and Mitch to finally be ready. Lars was still yawning as he tried to tie up his shoes. Mitch had done a terrible job on his tie, but didn't seem to care as he left it loose around his neck. Deeming themselves ready to go, the three boys left the dorm and headed down the stairs. To no surprise, they found Lana waiting for them, her outfit perfect, and her hair nicely brushed.

Lana rolled her eyes when she saw them. "And they say that girls take a long time to get ready," she mocked.

"Well I don't see any of the other girls," Lars pointed out as they headed out of the common room.

"At this rate, I just want to eat," Mitch said with a yawn of his own.

They walked out of the dungeons and made their way for the grand Great Hall, all of them ready for breakfast. There was already a good amount of kids there eating breakfast. Scorpius eyed the Slytherin table for a place to sit. He knew that Mitch wouldn't want to sit by any of his siblings, and Lana would probably be a little annoyed to sit by Aaron. So he caught sight of a few empty seats by a few kids that Scorpius only vaguely recognized.

"How about there?" Scorpius suggested, pointing toward the seats near the middle.

Lars shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The four of them walked down the table, and took the empty seats. The other kids were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice them, which was what Scorpius had honestly preferred at the moment. But luck hadn't been a Malfoy thing for quite a while.

"Hey, you're the Malfoy kid, right?" a boy questioned as he took the empty seat across from Scorpius. He had dark blonde hair and an eager smile. He was young, maybe a second year.

Scorpius hesitated just a little. This kid was a Slytherin, and seemed happy to know his name. "Yeah, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he replied.

The kid's grin got even bigger. "Awesome! I'm Ted West, a second year. You have brought about a lot of buzz."

Scorpius raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well now we've got someone that can contend against Potter," Ted pointed out.

"Leave him alone, West," a kid that was sitting close by interrupted. Scorpius knew this other kid, although he too was a year older. His name was Dante Montague, and their fathers were friends. "Just because his name's Malfoy doesn't mean he's going to go off and fight Potter his first day."

Ted looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "Are you saying you don't want Potter put in his place?"

"I'm saying that it's not Scorpius's job," Dante argued. "If he wants to join in, then all the power to him. But I can fight for myself, and you should be able to as well."

"What are you talking about?" Lana demanded.

Ted West looked back to them. "Potter. He's a right git who thinks he owns the world just because he's a Potter and a Gryffindor. He' basically pitted the entire school against us Slytherins." Ted looked at Scorpius. "And trust me, Scorpius, he'll come looking for you eventually. So be ready."

Scorpius didn't reply, but he felt his earlier unease come back to him in full force. Was this what Slytherins expected of him? To fight the Potter kid? And was Potter already going to come after him? Because he was a Malfoy? What happened to the feud between the Potters and Malfoys having practically vanished? His father held no hatred toward Harry Potter, not now at least. Was that not reciprocated? Did Harry Potter feel differently?

"Mr. Malfoy?" a deep but haggard voice spoke behind him. Scorpius looked to seen older man holding out a paper to him. "Your schedule, boy."

Scorpius took it from him. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled.

"Potions with Gryffindors first," Lars mentioned as he idly looked at his own schedule. "That should be interesting."

Gryffindor already? He would be forced to face Potter first class? Scorpius looked at his plate of food, then pushed it away. He wasn't that hungry anymore. After the others finished eating, they all headed back to the common room to collect their things for class, then made their way for their first lesson of Hogwarts.

When they entered the classroom, they all took spots near each other, and took out their things as they waited for others to arrive and for class to begin. But then Mitch nudged him. "Hey, Scor, look who walked in," he whispered.

Scorpius turned around to see the Potter boy and the two Weasley girls walking in. The one that had been angry the night before still didn't look happy, and she stormed away from the other two, taking a seat by herself. The other two took seats right next to each other. Potter didn't even look at him, but he caught the Weasley girl's eyes, but she quickly looked away and began to get out her things for class. Scorpius looked away too. What was that girl's problem? He couldn't even remember her first name.

"Ok, first years!" Professor Slughorn said happily as class started. "Welcome to Potions class. Before we get into the good stuff, we're going to do a role call and make sure that everyone is here, ok? So let's begin." He began to go through names, and soon came to Mitch. "Mitchell Avery?"

Mitch raised his hand. "Yeah, here."

Slughorn looked at him with a smile. "You must be Kimberly's little brother? Should I expect another potion expert?" he asked with glee.

Mitch had a dead panned look, but his friends could see the irritation in his eyes. "Dude, no," was all he said.

Slughorn just cleared his throat and quickly moved along. He stopped at some kids' names, asking about siblings or parents, obviously checking relations. But when Scorpius's name came up, it was a bit different.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Slughorn asked, obviously slowing with his name.

Scorpius hesitantly raised his hand. "Um, I'm right here, Professor."

"I think I just became sick!" a Gryffindor boy with ashy blonde hair gagged.

Mitch immediately turned to the kid. "Why don't you bite it, kid!" he snapped.

The boy glared back. "Watch it, Avery!"

"Students!" Slughorn intervened with a loud voice. He cleared his throat once they were again silent, and then continued on with names. Then he came to another that made him stop. "Albus Potter?"

The Potter kid raised his hand. "Here, sir."

"Well, we'll have to see if you're as great with potions as your father was," Slughorn said with a chuckle.

Scorpius looked at Albus Potter. Should he say something like that other kid did? After all that was what Slytherins like Ted West had expected of him. But . . . was that what Scorpius wanted to do? What he should do? What would his father say? Before he could decide, Slughorn had moved on.

"Dominique Weasley?" he called when he got near the end of the list.

The angry Weasley girl raised her hand. "Here," she muttered.

"Ah, and whose daughter are you?" Slughorn asked with curiosity and excitement.

The girl, Dominique, rolled her eyes. "Delacour," she said simply.

Slughorn seemed to think about that. "Ah! You're the oldest son's daughter! Victoire's sister! Well let's hope you're just as bright. Your sister is definitely going places with her talent."

Unlike Mitch, Dominique said nothing while being compared to her older sibling. She was just quiet, and still obviously angry.

"Rose Weasley?" Slughorn called.

The girl that had ran from Scorpius raised her hand. "Here, sir." Rose! That was her name. Scorpius made a note to remember that name, as it would be easier to avoid her with the knowledge of who she was.

"And whose daughter are you?" Slughorn asked.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley," Rose answered.

"Oh, Hermione's daughter! That I'm glad to hear," Slughorn said. "She was an excellent student. The top of her game and class."

Scorpius tuned the rest of his words out as he praised Rose Weasley. He had heard stories off how Slughorn didn't favor his House, but his students with talent and connections instead. But Scorpius would admit to feeling a bit put out by Slughorn simply running over him. He wished that he had an older sibling like Mitch, if only to be recognized by something other than his father's past.

"Wow, that was stupid," Lars commented as they left after class was over. "I hate the course, and something about that teacher just pushes all the wrong buttons for me."

"I got sick of hearing him talk to Potter about his dad!" Mitch complained. "And next time he compares me to a sibling, I'll throw my wand at him."

"Well onto Herbology," Lana sighed. "Aaron always said that this class had a cool teacher."

"I hope he's nothing like Slughorn," Lars admitted.

"Hey, you're Malfoy, right?" a voice behind them demanded.

The four of them stopped and turned around. They stood in the Entrance Hall now, ready to go outside to the greenhouses. And behind them was a boy, who was coming down the stairs toward them. He was probably only twelve or thirteen. He had messy black hair that stuck up a little in the back, and his eyes were hazel. And the eyes . . . they already held malice and distrust. Who was this kid?

Scorpius took a small step forward. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" Scorpius looked at the kids around the boy. One was a little shorter, with a darker skin tone, and black hair that spiked up a little. One boy was kind of tall with sandy colored hair.

"I'm James Potter, your worst nightmare," the lead boy stated.

Scorpius gulped. Potter? There was another? This boy must have been who Ted West and Dante Montague were talking about. And he already was picking a fight? Why? "Oh. Did you need something?" Scorpius asked, trying to sidestep any issues.

James Potter raised a mocking brow. "Need something? The innocent act doesn't work with me, kid."

Scorpius looked away and sighed. Calm. He just had to stay calm and rational. If in his position, what would his father do? "I have to get to class now. I don't want to be late."

Scorpius began to turn around, but James Potter quickly caught his shoulder, preventing him from moving. "I'm not done with you yet," Potter stated.

"Get your hand off of him!" Lana snapped.

"Look, Jay. Malfoy needs a little girl to defend him!" the sandy haired boy laughed.

"I don't want to fight you," Scorpius mumbled.

James Potter looked at him. "What was that?"

Scorpius felt a blush of embarrassment come to his cheeks. "I said I don't want to fight you," he said louder. Have pride, he thought to himself. That's what his father would say.

James Potter laughed. "Well that's too bad. Because until there's no longer a Malfoy in my school, we have a problem between us." Then James Potter shoved him to the floor.

Scorpius grunted as his back hit the floor, but he quickly sat up. _Malfoy_. Was that all people thought when they saw him? Was that all that mattered about him? It was as if all they saw was the name Malfoy printed along his face! "What did I ever do to you!" Scorpius finally snapped, catching all of their attentions again. Potter even looked at him in surprise.

Scorpius stood up, that anger from the train rising in his chest. "What have _I_ ever done to you! I don't know you! You don't know me!"

James glared at him as he moved closer, his face close to Scorpius's. "I know your last name is Malfoy. That's all I need to hate you. And what you did? You were born when you shouldn't have been! People like your father shouldn't be allowed to have a kid!"

That anger in Scorpius's stomach seemed to burst open wide, and he jumped at Potter with all his might. He took Potter by surprise, knocking him to the floor. But due to age and size, Potter was easily able to push Scorpius off, and turn the fight back onto him.

Scorpius knew that he was no fighter. He was a thin boy who didn't spend a lot of time exercising. His grandfather had called the idea of exercising pointless. Physical strength wasn't true power, he said. But now Scorpius knew that it wasn't true. Because with each punch Potter threw, he felt pain in his body and in his pride.

_Malfoy_. That was all he was to these people. A Malfoy. An enemy. Someone to hate, and someone to blame the past on. Someone who people could blame family deaths on. His father . . . he had been wrong. It wasn't just some people who still didn't trust Malfoys. _Nobody_ trusted Malfoys. Only the Slytherins, but it was starting to seem as if some expected things of him. As if they expected him to beat up Potter. And now it was very obvious that it was a hopeless dream for them. He couldn't defend them . . . not like this.

It stopped suddenly, and then James Potter was getting up. But Scorpius didn't move as he listened to a new and frantic voice. "Class is soon and I saw Professor Brown coming!"

"This isn't over Malfoy!" he heard James Potter say before the sound of running footsteps.

Then Mitch's face appeared above his own, a hand offered to him. "You ok, man?"

Scorpius took his hand, and let his friend pull him up. Lana came up to him immediately, and with a cloth, she began to dab at his lip, which stung. "You're bleeding, don't move."

"Man, what's Potter's problem!" Lars exclaimed. "You couldn't even fight back!"

Scorpius pushed away Lana's hand. "I'm ok, guys," he mumbled. "Let's just get to class, ok?" He moved past them all, and began to walk toward the doors. He would not lose his pride, not to some kid with stupid hatred. No matter how it was attacked or damaged, Scorpius refused to lose it, or to let it go.

They were the last ones in the greenhouse for class, and were honestly lucky that they weren't late. Scorpius obviously gained a few looks from the Hufflepuffs and other Slytherins, but he ignored them. And Professor Longbottom did the same at first, until class was over.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you stay back for a short moment?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Scorpius wished he could say no. Professor Longbottom was often shown as the fool in some of Uncle Gregory's stories, and his father admitted to tormenting him. But he didn't think it was right to refuse. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, staying in his spot.

Once everyone else had left and the door was shut, Professor Longbottom came to stand next to him, and held out his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," he said kindly.

Scorpius looked at him oddly, but politely shook his hand. "Um, thank you. Same to you, sir."

Professor Longbottom smiled. "Quite the polite young man, aren't you?"

Scorpius shrugged. "My mum always says that manners can make the man."

Professor Longbottom chuckled a little. "Well, how are you enjoying your first day so far?"

Scorpius looked at the professor. Did he somehow know what had happened to him? How could he though? "It's . . . different than I thought it would be," he said vaguely.

"Really? Well how about friends?" Professor Longbottom inquired politely.

"Well, I already know some of the older kids in Slytherin."

"What about other Houses?" Professor Longbottom mentioned.

"I haven't had much of a chance," Scorpius replied, just as vague. He looked at the professor again. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure you're adapting well," Professor Longbottom commented. "I'm sorry if my questions took away from your time."

But Scorpius shook his head. "No, it's ok. I'll see you next lesson, Professor."

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Longbottom said as Scorpius walked from the greenhouses. But Scorpius didn't feel like going back to the common room. He instead took a walk toward the lake that he'd come across the previous night. But he stopped when he noticed that a girl was already there. She was obviously much older, maybe a sixth or seventh year. And she was very pretty. So much that it was probably uncommon to see a girl so pretty. She had shiny blonde hair that fell down her back like a waterfall of sunshine.

The girl turned her head to look at him. Scorpius froze, but this girl did something that he hadn't seen all day. She smiled at him. Scorpius looked at her robes to see yellow and a Hufflepuff insignia. She wasn't a Slytherin, so why was she smiling at him? Did she not recognize him?

"Hello," the girl greeted, her voice soft and sweet, but like it was a natural tone for her. "Did you want to sit by the lake too?"

Scorpius stayed silent as he shuffled a bit closer.

The girl didn't seem bothered. "Well I won't bite. And I don't mind the company either during a break before classes. Please, sit," she insisted.

Scorpius eyed her carefully as he moved to sit down, still a little bit away from her. Was this some trap? Would Potter come out and hit him again?

The girl glanced over at him again. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Scorpius hesitated. "Well . . . do you know who I am?"

The girl looked at him, her eyes scanning over his face. But her kind expression never changed. "Well, you look like the Malfoy boy from last night. Am I right?"

Scorpius tensed. She did know! So he nodded in confirmation, but was still afraid of what she would do. Hit him? Hex him? Run?

But the girl continued to simply sit. "I thought so." Then she reached out, her hand touching his cheek, making Scorpius flinch. "Sorry," she apologized, her hand still on his cheek, "but you have a nasty bruise there. Here." She pulled out her wand.

Scorpius pushed her hand away. "What are you going to do?" he demanded, his heart pumping a little harder.

The girl laughed. "I'm just going to heal. I promise. Now stay still."

Scorpius gulped as she pointed her wand directly at his face. But he watched her lips move as she mumbled some spell, and he felt nothing.

The girl smiled again as she set her wand down by her bag. "There we go. That looks much better."

Scorpius scowled in confusion. "You're weird," he stated firmly.

The girl didn't seem offended or upset. Just curious. "Really? How so?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy," he said simply.

The girl laughed. "You being a Malfoy makes me weird?"

"Well you're not running or hurting me!" Scorpius insisted, a bit annoyed by this girl's relaxed ways.

Now the girl stopped laughing, and she actually looked a bit sorry for Scorpius. "Why would I run from you? You're an eleven-year-old boy."

"And that makes me weak?" Scorpius growled weakly, already knowing the answer.

But the girl shook her head. "No. It makes you an innocent kid. I have no reason to hate you, because you haven't given me one. And I apologize that it's already happening to you."

Scorpius looked away from her. "I don't know what you mean," he denied.

But she didn't seem fazed. "If you're having troubles, you can always come and tell me. I'd gladly help."

Scorpius still didn't look at her. "I don't need help," he muttered.

To his surprise the girl laughed. "Oh, it's one of_ those_ things." Then she sighed. "I can understand that. Someone important to me once said that there are just things that a man has to handle by himself. _But_, if you do ever want help, you can come to me."

Scorpius looked at the girl in honest surprise as she began to get up, picking up her bag as well. "I don't even know who you are!" he called as she began to walk away.

The girl looked back at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name's Victoire Weasley. I'm the Head Girl this year."

* * *

"Victoire Weasley? Yeah, she's a cool girl," Aaron Goyle commented after Scorpius asked him at lunch. Aaron had chosen to sit with the four of them today, to see how his little siblings' first day had gone. Scorpius hadn't let them say a word about him and Potter.

"She seemed oddly . . . _really_ nice," Scorpius mumbled.

"She is really nice. She's probably the only Weasley you could trust," Aaron commented. "The others . . . they all treat Slytherin like we're dirt. But she gives people fair chances, no matter who they are."

"Nice to know what we'll be dealing with for the next seven years," Mitch mumbled, running a hand through his bangs.

"Look, there's really only two things you can do," Aaron told them. "Defend yourself and stick together. We may not always agree and get along, but Slytherins defend each other now. And don't let them beat you down. Get up, don't show weakness. Otherwise, they'll all eat you alive."

"Father always told me to have dignity and pride, and hold my head high. I don't think that fighting would agree with those things," Scorpius pointed out a bit quietly.

Aaron shrugged as he picked up his glass. "Sometimes you do what you have to." He took a quick drink, then sighed. "Either way, I'd suggest bulking up a bit, Scor. Maybe then you won't get jumped as much. Because trust me, eventually each of you will get jumped. Happens to every Slytherin eventually, and sometimes continually."

To say that there wasn't a new fear running through them now would be a lie. And apparently, all the other first years had been told basically the same thing by older students or siblings. Watch your backs and be prepared. The attack could be verbal, physical, or both . . . but it'll happen eventually. And Scorpius knew personally that while he'd already been attacked by James Potter, it was probably just the beginning for him.

And he was right.

* * *

They caught their first real taste of what the older students had warned them of on their way to Charms one day. After turning the corner of what had at first been an empty corridor, the four of them saw a scene that made them a bit sick and very angry. Three girls stood around a fellow first year Slytherin, Miley Flint, who looked close to tears at what they were saying. And they all soon heard the words being thrown at her.

"I'm not sure who's uglier. Her brother . . . or _her_!" one of the girls sneered as she jabbed her finger into Miley's shoulder, giving an effective push.

"I don't know either. They're both disgusting," another girl commented.

"Leave her alone!" Mitch yelled suddenly, running toward the scene. And before any of them knew it, expected it, or could stop it, Mitch had shoved one of the girls harshly to the floor. As the other three hurried to catch up to him, partially to stop him from hitting one of those girls, the older girls looked at him in shock, especially the one on the floor. Scorpius looked at his best friend. His firsts were clenched, the only visible sign of his anger, as his hair covered his eyes.

"You brute!" one of the girls shrieked. "You'd actually shove a girl?"

"The only girl I see in this scene is Miley. The rest of you are freaking harpies!" Mitch countered, anger in his voice. "Where do you get off picking on some defenseless girl?! I'm a brute? You three are cruel!"

Lana quickly pulled a tearful Miley, who had finally released a few tears, away to the back of their little crowd. Scorpius moved forward to pull Mitch back a little, hoping to keep his friend from doing anything irrational again. "Calm down, Mitch," he mumbled.

"You have no right!" Mitch continued. "You are completely beneath her as humans!"

Lars moved forward now, pulling Mitch back too. His efforts met with more success, and he pulled Mitch all the way back. "Come on. Let's just get to class. You're right. They're not worth anything." He then began to push Mitch forward and away from the girls. Scorpius followed, as did Lana who was whispering soothing words and encouragement to an upset Miley.

Mitch pulled his shoulders away from Lars's grasp. "I'm really tired of people attacking kids who can't defend themselves, whether it's because they are bigger or have more people with them!" he complained. "Next time I'm hitting someone!"

"And then you'll get beaten!" Scorpius pointed out. "You really think you could take someone like Potter?"

"Better than standing around and watching a girl cry!" Mitch retorted. "If my taking a beating stops someone as defenseless as Miley from being hurt, then I'll take that any day! But I'm not going to just stand around anymore! I'm not letting my friends get walked on!"

Mitch seemed impossible to calm down, and he seemed to refuse the idea of calming himself down. Like he wanted to be angry. Scorpius had never seen something like that from Mitch, and they'd know each other all their lives. And he'd never seen Mitch so passionate. Nor so into the idea of fighting. Sure, Scorpius had seen Mitch wrestle around with some of his brothers, but that was different. That was just joking around. This was real, and Mitch wouldn't know how to take these guys down like he did his own brothers. Only Merlin knew if James Potter had a ticklish spot like Xavier did. Mitch would be clueless.

"You know, I think I agree with Mitch," Lars whispered during class.

Scorpius looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Lars nodded. "Yeah. I think we should fight back."

Scorpius sighed. "Well do what you want. But my father wants me to have pride in being a Malfoy."

"We're fighting as Slytherins," Lars argued lightly. "I'm not fighting to defend my last name. I want to defend my being a Slytherin. Because seeing Miley like that . . . still like that," they both glanced over to the sullen girl with tear streaks on her cheeks, "I don't want to see others like that when they do nothing to deserve it. I mean . . . all Miley did was be a Slytherin. That's no reason to do what those girls did, and if we do nothing . . . then it'll just continue to happen."

Scorpius thought about that. Fighting as a Slytherin? Lars made sense in that way. Scorpius couldn't go against what his father had said and give in to fighting just because of his name. He'd already failed once. But . . . Scorpius believed that he could defend his House. And it wouldn't be wrong of him to defend others, right? It's not like he'd be the one starting the fights . . . and even if he did, then so what? Aaron might be right too. You do what you have to sometimes.

* * *

The Slytherin first years took to walking in groups of at least three after Miley was jumped. It felt safer, although sometimes it didn't always work out. Sometimes one left to the bathroom, and that was it. That's how it was when Rex came to Transfiguration one day, sporting a fat lip, and being quieter than Scorpius had ever known him to be.

Scorpius himself had a few more run-ins with James Potter and his friends, and he came from each with some form of a bruise, or at least a sore body from being shoved into the floor or wall. He'd had a headache from when his head had crashed into a wall when Potter shoved him in the hall on the way to his own class. But he did nothing when James Potter insulted his family or his name. He would not fail that again. Instead he sucked up his anger and continued on.

There was only one time now when he fought back, or fought at all.

* * *

"Say it one more time," Scorpius threatened a Gryffindor boy named Roddy Bella. He was in his year, and he always had something to say about Slytherins. "Say it to my face!"

Roddy Bella glared back at Scorpius, not afraid. "I said that Goyle's more of a boy than either of her brothers!" he spat.

Scorpius tackled Bella to the floor, pushing his full weight onto the boy, even though it wasn't much. Their friends around them cheered them both on, arguing with one another as well. Scorpius focused on throwing punch after punch at Roddy Bella, while ignoring the pain from all the hits he took himself.

"Boys! What is going on here!" a stern voice yelled.

The small group around them separated, and Scorpius and Roddy moved away from each other, and quickly stood up. Professor Macmillan, the Arithmacy teacher, was taking long strides toward them, looking extremely angry. "I said, what is going on here!"

"He insulted my sister!" Lars accused, pointing at Roddy.

"Malfoy attacked me!" Roddy argued.

"Enough!" Professor Macmillan snapped, stopping them all from talking. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Bella, I'm taking you both to the headmaster, and letting him decide what your punishments will be. Follow me."

Scorpius didn't look at either of his walking companions as they walked, but instead glared at the walls he passed by. While his adrenaline was starting to dull, his anger had not. In the weeks since Scorpius had decided that he would fight back when the Slytherin House was attacked, he had learned to let his anger run freely through his body. It helped get his adrenaline rushing again, which he needed since his normal strength was almost useless in a fight. But he was working on that too.

He now went on morning runs with Trevor March. He was the Quidditch Captain for the Slytherin team, who Aaron had introduced Scorpius too. And when Scorpius had mentioned his feeling small, Trevor had told him to join him on workouts. And Scorpius hadn't been able to pass it up. So now every morning, he got up an hour early, went for a run with Trevor, then came back to shower and have breakfast before class. It was tiring, but Scorpius liked to think that his endurance was increasing, if even just a little.

This would be the first time Scorpius had been taken to the headmaster's office. It wasn't the first time he'd been caught fighting, but normally the teacher or prefect that caught him took care of the issue. Maybe it was _because_ he'd been caught so many times that he was being led there now.

When they reached the office, Scorpius couldn't help but look around. There were so many weird things around. Not to mention all the portraits, each watching them. But Scorpius soon saw one that made his nervous. Albus Dumbledore. He quickly looked toward his own headmaster, not wanting to even think about his father's past.

"Sit down, boys," Professor Brown said with a sigh. "A fight?"

"That's right," Professor Macmillan told him with a nod. "Good luck." Then he left the two boys with their headmaster.

"Malfoy was the one that attacked me, sir," Bella quickly said.

Scorpius didn't attempt to defend himself. "Yes, I did," he admitted. "And I'm proud of it."

Professor Brown raised a brow and gave Scorpius a curious look. "Hmm. Well, either way, you both fought and hurt each other. Mr. Bella, two detentions. Mr. Malfoy, four, since you admit that you attacked him. Your heads of house will talk with you both about them. Mr. Bella, if you would leave now, I want to talk with Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius groaned. "Why do people always hold me back after something like this?" he demanded as Bella left the office.

"Well I can't speak for others, but for me, it's because you fascinate me sometimes," Professor Brown said with a sigh. "Sometimes, you seem like such a quiet boy. On the other hand, I hear all the time about you getting into fights."

Scorpius shrugged. "I guess that's just who I am."

"A fighter? Or a quiet boy?"

"Both," Scorpius stated. "I fight when I have to."

"What are some reasons that you fight?" Professor Brown asked curiously.

"One reason. When someone attacks Slytherin," Scorpius said proudly. "That's when I have to fight."

"You _have_ to fight?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. Otherwise, people will always hurt Slytherins!"

"Do you win every fight?" Professor Brown. "And are you the only one that has to fight?"

"No. To both questions. I lose sometimes. But that still means that one of the girls, or my friends didn't get hurt. And I'm not the only one fighting for Slytherin. A lot of kids do. Older kids," Scorpius stated.

"So why do you feel, as a first year, that you must jump into the fray?" Professor Brown asked.

"Because someone has to," Scorpius told him. "And I don't want kids to get hurt just because they're Slytherins."

"Does it always take fighting to solve that problem?" Professor Brown pointed out.

Scorpius didn't want to answer that, because he used to question that too. But the answer came to him every time he took a hit, or a kick, or a shove, or a verbal insult.

Yes.


	3. Drowning

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - I know this took longer than the other two, but that might happen now, since I'm starting anew, and am pretty busy this semester. But I'll be doing all I can to get these chapters out to you guys. So read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter Three: Drowning

"You don't have to fight, Scorp," Trevor March mentioned as he jogged next to Scorpius early that evening, just before dinner. Scorpius knew that Trevor was very obviously slowing way down so that he could keep up, but he didn't say anything. After all, he was already thankful that Trevor allowed him to join him.

"Even if I don't fight, they're just going to keep hurting me and the others for being Slytherins. If I can at least stop them from picking on the others, then I can be proud, even if I lose," Scorpius said firmly, although his voice _was_ a bit shaky due to his breath coming in and out in pants.

"Just don't feel obligated," Trevor told him. "You're just a kid. And I know a lot of others expect you to help out, but don't let that influence you. Us older kids will always be here to help."

Scorpius stopped running, and tried to catch his breath. Trevor stopped as well, but he didn't look as winded as Scorpius was. He looked up at a guy who had almost become an idol to Scorpius. Trevor March was a tall guy. He had sandy blonde hair and a friendly smile. Scorpius sometimes wondered how anyone could hate Trevor. It just made Scorpius burn with anger on how Trevor was treated, simply because of his House. He wasn't even from an old Slytherin family.

"Why don't you expect me to? Why aren't you like the others?" Scorpius asked a bit breathlessly.

Trevor shrugged. "I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen in a few months. I can take care of myself. Plus, I look at Slytherin House just as I do the Slytherin Quidditch team. The weight cannot fall on one man alone. You have to do it all together. And also, you can't expect the world from someone who's just joined the ranks. It takes time," he explained

Scorpius took in a few deeper breaths as he let Trevor's words flow through his mind. "So, you don't expect anything from me?"

"No. I want things for you. I want you to do what you think is right, to be happy, and have fun," Trevor told him. "It's not my place to put expectations on you."

Scorpius finally gave a little smile. At least someone here had those thoughts.

* * *

"I can't believe that Potter was put on Gryffindor's team," Mitch muttered as all the Slytherin first years sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, watching as the tryouts for Slytherin's Quidditch team went on.

"Really? I would bet that as soon as the Gryffindor captain learned that he was trying out, he was put on the team right then," Lars muttered. "Potters and Weasleys run Gryffindor."

"At least our captain and players got to where they are by talent and skill," Lana commented as she watched the Chasers tryout. Aaron was up there now.

"Actually, Gryffindor's Quidditch team had a lot of class and talent last year," Amanda Baddock, a second year, commented. She had thick mahogany hair that flowed around her face and shoulders. She was a nice girl, if not a little too sarcastic some times.

"But they're Gryffindor!" Mitch complained.

"I know, so you'll probably never hear me compliment them again. But their captain was a really cool guy. He was a lot like Victoire Weasley. Actually, they always hung out a lot, probably since he's supposedly related to the Potters somehow," Amanda mentioned.

"Who was it?" Scorpius asked.

"Ted Lupin," Amanda told them.

Scorpius looked at her in surprise. Ted Lupin? "I'm distantly related to him. Through my grandmother. I think I met him once . . . but I was kind of little."

"He's a really nice guy," Amanda assured. "Personally, last year I had the feeling that once he left, nothing good would come from Gryffindor. He was their last chance, but Potter was just too big an influence."

"Then Lupin should have done something," Mitch muttered. "Especially if he was related to the Potters, in anyway."

Amanda shrugged. "We all thought that, but I just figured that maybe there was nothing he _could_ do."

The tryouts ended well from what Scorpius could see. Aaron kept his position as Chaser on the team. And Trevor had picked Dante Montague as a Keeper. And their new Seeker was Tyson Derrick, mainly because there hadn't been too many good tryouts for the position. At least that was what Scorpius had thought, and what Rex had openly said.

Scorpius and the others went down to the pitch to congratulate Aaron and Dante. Dante had been a really great friend the past month. But Scorpius soon saw a coming disaster as a group of Gryffindors came onto the pitch. Potter was there, as was one of his Weasley cousins. It seemed like it was just their Quidditch team

One boy, who wasn't even captain of their team, stormed up to Trevor. "Beat it, snakes. We've got practice now."

Trevor kept his cool, like always. "No one booked the pitch after us. So we can take as long as we want to finish up."

The boy moved and got into Trevor's face. "I said get out!" he seethed.

Trevor was still calm, although his eyes narrowed. "Bullard, get out of my face, away from my team, and eat a mint."

The boys on the team began to laugh, the first years too. But Scorpius felt too uneasy. He could feel Potter's eyes burning into him.

Trevor moved his eyes over to Gryffindor's captain. Katie Egan, a seventh year with what looked like a lot of attitude, and no control of her team. "Egan, if you don't want to lose your new Keeper, I suggest you act like a captain and get him to back off."

"What do you know about being captain, March!" Egan hissed.

"I know that when someone on my team cops attitude, I act like a captain and make them do extra laps," Trevor argued. "And I also know when they're pushing their limits. And Bullard is pushing his limits."

"What are you going to do?" Bullard mocked. Then he attempted to shove Trevor. But with Bullard being a bit skinny, and Trevor being all lean muscle, it was hardly effective. But it was enough to get Trevor going. He grabbed Bullard's hand and twisted him around, pushing his arm against his back and twisting. He looped an arm around his neck, then kicked Bullard's legs out from under him, bringing him to the ground.

But then another older Gryffindor boy rushed at the fighting pair, and tackled Trevor off of Bullard. But before Bullard could get up to help, Harvey Bravo, Slytherin's seventh year Beater, came to stand in front of him, and gave a menacing look. He swung the Beater bat in his hand almost mockingly. "Give me a reason, Bullard, I dare you," he muttered.

But then Potter looked like he was going to attempt to join the fight. Only Scorpius's fear came as he noticed that Potter was coming for him. But to Scorpius's surprise, and older boy stepped in front of him and shoved Potter, sending him to the ground. Scorpius hardly knew this older boy. Just that his name was Raven Bole, a fourth year Beater.

"If you're going to attack someone younger than you, Potter, then I think I'll do the same," Raven mocked.

Potter glared at him, but then another Gryffindor boy stepped up, glaring. "Don't threaten my teammate, Bole."

"Keep your teammate away from my housemate, Wood," Raven snarled.

"All right, boys!" Trevor's voice echoed around the pitch, catching everyone's attention. And to the Slytherins' delight, he had the older Gryffindor boy that had tackled him on his knees, holding him tightly by the throat. " Lord seems to have lost our fight. What should we do?"

"Throw him in the lake!" Aaron laughed, much to the delight of the others.

"Let him go!" Egan demanded.

"I can do that, but only after you decide something," Trevor promised. "Do we tell our Head Boy? The Head Girl? Or the headmaster, about how you came out to demand something that was not your right, then began to attack not only me, but my teammates, and a first year?" Trevor raised a brow. "Choose, Egan? Do we go and tell the truth? Or do we throw him into the lake? We throw him in the lake, and we won't be back tonight. But if we have to go and tell the truth, then the one we tell will most likely bring us back to verify the truth."

Egan looked seriously uncomfortable as she looked at her teammate, who was squirming and trying to pry Trevor's hand from his neck and forehead. His face was a bit bruised already, and Scorpius thought he already looked a bit worn out. Meanwhile, Trevor didn't seem to be tired at all.

"We need an answer, Egan," Aaron mocked.

Egan looked away. "Throw him in the lake," she mumbled.

Now Trevor glared at her. "Harvey, hold him, please?"

Harvey moved over and pulled the boy, Lord, to his feet, holding his arms as he weakly fought the hold of the much larger boy. Meanwhile Trevor stormed over to Egan, and now got into her face.

"It's nice to know that this team's captain is not only a brat, but also a lousy leader and captain. It's easy to see who'll win our match this year," Trevor growled. Then he looked back to Harvey. "All right, guys, to the lake!" He looked at Egan. "Feel free to change your mind any moment now."

"No! Wait, Katie!" Lord struggled as Aaron and Raven moved over to help drag him along with Harvey.

Dante walked over to the first years. "Come on. You should see this. It's one of many ways we fight back."

So the first years did follow the team as they dragged off Lord, who struggled and called for his team the entire time. But no one came after them. When they came to the lake, Trevor had them stand him up straight and look out at the water.

"Here we are, Lord. It's a little cold, so you might want to hurry back to the pitch after so you can shower and change," Trevor suggested. "Also, make sure to eat some warm and healthy foods at dinner, just to avoid a cold."

"Kiss my ass, March!" Lord hissed.

Trevor shrugged. "Any other last words?"

"I'll get back at you for this!" Lord seethed.

Trevor looked away, almost like he would roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Toss him."

Harvey and the older boys easily heaved Lord into the water with a large splash. Scorpius watched as Lord's head resurfaced and he spluttered water. But then a hand came to his shoulder and began to lead him away.

"Come on," Aaron told him as they began to walk back toward the castle.

"That was awesome!" Mitch exclaimed with a laugh. "Why don't we do that more often?"

Trevor gave a bit of a dry smile. "We have other ways of fighting back other than that. But I have to admit that I like that one too. After all, now they know how we sometimes feel; drowning and desperately trying to get to the top."

* * *

Scorpius had procrastinated sending home a letter. He had tried before, but he just couldn't find anything that he thought about telling his parents. He couldn't tell them about what _really _went on, or how people felt about him. But his hesitation didn't seem to matter when his family's owl came one morning at breakfast.

"Why are your parents writing you?" Lana wondered curiously.

Scorpius shrugged as he began to open the envelope. "I don't know. Probably to yell at me for not writing sooner."

"What is it with parents and wanting letters?" Mitch grumbled as he pushed his hair away from his neck.

Scorpius unfolded the letter and began to read. Then he felt his stomach twist at the incredibly short letter from his father.

"_You're lucky it was me and not your mother that read Headmaster Brown's letter about you getting into a fight."_

Scorpius gulped. "Professor Brown wrote to them about the fight with Bella," he mumbled almost frightened.

"Now might be a good time to write home then," Lana told him. "Explain what happened."

That was what Scorpius did as soon as their first break in classes came around. He had sat for a moment before finally figuring out what he should say.

"_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I took so long to write to you, but things have been a bit hectic here. It's a lot different from what I'd expected. I've made a lot of friends in Slytherin, even with the older kids. A boy named Trevor March is the captain of our Quidditch team. He's a really nice guy, and he let's me run with him every day._

_I guess I've had a few problems adjusting. While it's just like walking through Diagon Alley sometimes, it's a bit more obvious and intense here at school. But it's nothing for you to worry about, I promise._

_Love,_

_Scorpius"_

While it sounded a bit vague in places, Scorpius was sure that his parents would understand, at least his father would. And if his mother didn't know about the fight yet, then he surely wasn't going to mention it in his letters yet.

* * *

In his first month at school, Scorpius never really had a confrontation with Albus Potter. Personally, Scorpius thought that Albus Potter was always real nervous-looking, and almost uncomfortable sometimes. Not to mention quiet. While Scorpius and the others might get into a full-blown argument in Potions with the Gryffindor boys, Albus Potter never said a word.

October came around, and there was still nothing from Albus Potter. That is, until the thirty-first, which Scorpius leaned the hard way was not just Halloween.

* * *

"Hey, Scorpius, would you mind if I spent most of Christmas break at your house?" Mitch asked as the two of them walked to breakfast together. The twins were still in the common room, collaborating on a letter home.

Scorpius shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. I'm sure my parents won't either."

"Good. I just had this memory of every time one of the older siblings came home from school and all the questions the younger ones asked. I really don't want to deal with that. And if I can get away from Nate, then it'll be perfect," Mitch remarked.

"Why do I see two hideous snakes on my birthday of all days?"

Scorpius and Mitch stopped where they were, and tensed when they turned to see Potter and his normal entourage of people walking toward them. But there were more this time. The Rose girl, and Albus Potter were with them this time.

Potter sneered. "What? No happy birthday? How rude."

"I don't care about your birthday_, Potter_!" Mitch hissed.

Potter scoffed. "And I don't care about your opinion."

"Just wait, Jay," the boy with sandy hair, Kyle Matlock, said with a grin. "Remember, little Al has a gift for you."

Scorpius looked at Albus Potter now, who stepped toward him. He was a bit shorter than Scorpius, but they had a similar build. And while he had what looked like a weak sneer on his face, even Scorpius could see what must have been hesitation in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be at Hogwarts, Malfoy. After what your family has done, you don't deserve it," Albus Potter mumbled.

Scorpius felt himself tense even more. He hated these moments! These moments where he couldn't fight back! Where they attacked his family! Sometimes it felt so hard to do as his father said.

"This isn't your school to make choices, baby Potter!" Mitch seethed.

But Scorpius just glared at Albus Potter, and watched as his hands seemed to clench harder.

"If you won't listen, then you'll have to learn the hard way," little Potter said through a tensed jaw. And Scorpius didn't even move when little Potter pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into his nose. Scorpius didn't let himself wince at the intense pain, and not even when he heard the "CRACK" sound. He instead grabbed Mitch's shirt, stopping him from jumping at the younger Potter, and he ignored the laughter from the older Gryffindor boys. Scorpius instead continued to stare into the eyes of Albus Potter. He felt the blood drip from his nose in heavy and quick flows. It ran to his lips and around his mouth. And he might not throw a punch, but Scorpius felt there was one thing he could do.

Scorpius spit blood onto the face of Albus Potter, which immediately made the laughter stop, and made the younger Potter's eyes widen in what could have been horror.

Scorpius tried to hide how his insides were starting to shake. "Oops. Looks like the blood of a Malfoy got on you. Well, at least now there's something good on that ugly mug of yours, baby Potter." Then, taking Mitch with him, he walked away from the Great Hall, instead intending to go to Madam Pomfrey to fix his nose.

* * *

"I've decided something," Scorpius said suddenly as he sat with some of the other first years, each of them working on their Herbology essay.

"What's that?" Justin asked curiously.

Ever since his run-in with the younger Potter, Scorpius had been thinking about his place as a Malfoy. He was not to fight when his family name was attacked. His father wanted him to have dignity and pride in their name. Scorpius agreed with him, but sometimes it was so hard to not fight back. Especially with the Potters. It was the first thing they attacked, and the only thing they attacked him for. It made it impossible for him to fight them. And he had finally come to a conclusion.

"I've decided that I'm going to fight first," Scorpius told them.

Lars looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I'm not going to just walk around and wait for someone to attack me for being a Slytherin, or even a Malfoy. If I'm going to be forced to fight, then I'm going to start them. I'm going to get even," Scorpius explained. "I refuse to just be a victim."

Mitch grinned. "I like it."

"You mean you're going to start attacking kids?" Miley questioned.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. Get them before they get me. If they think it's ok to just gang up on some kid . . . then let's see how they like it."

"It feels like stooping to their level, though," Tamara commented with a sigh.

Scorpius shrugged. "They already see us like we're lower then them. So why don't we just lower us to their level and _really_ show them what we can do?" He scoffed. "Besides, they can't think any lower of me, personally."

"I'm with Scor!" Mitch said. "If we're going to fight, then we should call the shots."

Now Lars grinned. "And I think I know just who to start with, if we really want to get our new message across."

* * *

"What are we going to do about Weasley, though?" Rex asked as the five first year boys walked through the halls. "You know they go everywhere together."

"She can run and get a prefect for all I care," Scorpius grumbled, still sore at her in particular.

"I'll take care of her," Lars promised. "She won't get anywhere far, at least not fast."

"Then let's do this!" Rex said with excitement.

"Let's just be a bit quieter about it," Justin said with a chuckle. He himself was sporting a black eye from a run in yesterday with a few Ravenclaw boys.

"There he is," Mitch whispered to them, motioning down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, where they could see Albus Potter walking outside the doors to the castle.

"I don't see Weasley either," Justin mentioned.

"Perfect," Scorpius said as they hurried down the stairs.

"He must be going to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practice," Justin mentioned as they noticed people flying around the pitch.

"Then we need to catch him before he gets there," Lars commented as they all began to move faster.

"Potter!" Scorpius called out.

Potter stopped walking and turned around. And Scorpius kind of enjoyed the slightly terrified look that came to his widening eyes. "What are you doing out here, snakes?"

Scorpius didn't answer him, but instead grabbed him by the collar, then pulled him to the ground. As he straightened up, he sent a kick to Potter's side.

"It's not fun, is it, Potter?" Scorpius hissed from where he stood. "Getting attacked for no reason! With no warning, and with no one to help you? Humiliated?" Scorpius glared down at him. "Lift him up."

Rex and Lars quickly moved over to Potter, and picked him up. Mitch moved over to help Rex keep a hold on him, but Lars being much bigger, had no trouble.

"Look around, Potter," Lars growled. "No one's going to help you. Look where being a Gryffindor and a Potter has got you? I would think about this next time you think about attacking one of us."

Mitch looked at Scorpius. "Take over, Scor. After all the crap these Potter kittens have put you through, I think you deserve it."

Scorpius could still feel the adrenaline running through him, making his insides shake and his nerves jump. And he could feel his anger. And not just his anger for what had been done to Slytherins. But his anger at the expectations of his name. And the anger of having to be around . . . Potters.

Scorpius glared at him as he threw a punch at Potter's stomach. "Your whole family is worthless, Potter! You're arrogant! Jerks! And shouldn't have been born!" He threw a punch with every accusation, but it didn't relieve his anger. It just made it grow larger and larger, making his muscles tense and tremble.

He tackled Potter, knocking him from the other guys' grip. And while he felt himself now taking a few hits from a struggling Potter, Scorpius couldn't feel the pain of it. His vision blurred, and his mind went around in circle after circle.

But then he felt himself being pulled to the ground, and arms holding him down. "Scor! Scorpius, relax! He's done. You've beaten him!" he heard the distant sound of Justin's voice.

Scorpius took in deep breaths as things began to slow down for him. His mind was still a little dizzy, but he could now see that Lars and Mitch were holding him to the ground. But he was still trembling, and his adrenaline was still slowly trickling through his veins.

Rex was kneeling next to him. "Relax, Scorpius. You kicked his ass. No need to go further than that."

While Scorpius couldn't relax, he did his best to just rest on the grass and go limp. Slowly, Lars and Mitch moved away from him, and Scorpius took the hand Mitch held out to him, and let himself be pulled up.

Potter was laying on his back as well. He was holding his nose, and Scorpius could see a broken pair of glass next to him. Blood was running down his cheeks, and there were slow-forming bruises on his face.

"We need to get you to a bathroom," Justin commented. "You've got blood on you."

"He's bleeding too," Rex commented. "I think Potter split your lip."

Slowly, Scorpius was starting to notice the stings of pain that normally came after a fight. And after wiping a thumb across his lip, he not only flinched, but came back with blood on his hand. "Let's get out of here," he mumbled, his voice a bit low and hoarse.

Potter slowly started to get up, but Mitch made sure to stomp on the already broken glasses before, gently, patting Scorpius on the back. "Let's go then."

* * *

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror the next morning. There was a split in his bottom lip, and there was dried blood on his lips, and a bit on his chin from where'd bled in the night. He looked down at his bare chest. There were bruises on his sides, his arms, his chest, and there were scratches on his arms. His body felt a bit sore.

He looked like . . . well like something he didn't know. He'd never looked like this before. He'd never felt like this before. Because he wasn't just proud of himself, but he felt like smiling too. Maybe he could do something. And maybe his grandfather was right. "You must be the one to move first." That had to be the goal. He would move first, even next year. Gryffindors would have to watch out. Potters and Weasleys were on his list.

Scorpius cleaned the bit of dried blood from his face, and was careful with his lip. Then he slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. He smoothed down his collar, and combed his hair perfectly. After being satisfied that his appearance was presentable, he left the bathroom and found the others getting dressed and ready.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine," Scorpius assured them, ignoring the urge to wince every time he felt the sting of his lip.

"Let's go and see if the fear is still in Potter's eyes," Mitch said as he pushed his bangs back, showing his eyes for a brief moment, before they fell back down his forehead.

"Dude, give up and cut your hair," Lars said with a laugh as the five boys began to walk out of the dorm.

Lana was of course waiting for them at the stairs. She had already seen Scorpius's lip, so it was no surprise. But he was sure he'd get some looks from the others, especially Trevor, since Scorpius hadn't shown up for their usual morning run.

"Scorpius!" They stopped walking in through the dungeon, and turned to see Ted West and Dante running toward them.

Ted wrapped an arm around Scorpius, a grin on his face. "We heard about the beating you gave Potter! Awesome job!"

Scorpius looked at him and Dante in surprise. "What? Already?"

"Word went around last night," Dante told him. "The whole school knows."

"You going to do the same to his brother?" Ted asked as they all began to walk again.

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm not that strong."

"Well get ready, because from what I've heard, big Potter is pissed off about what you did," Dante warned.

"Baby can't even take care of himself," Rex scoffed. "Has to have his big brother take care of him."

But that didn't matter, because they had hardly made it into the Entrance Hall before they saw that James Potter must have been waiting for him. He was surprisingly alone, and didn't seem at all a bit afraid when he saw that it would be himself against a group.

"Next time you touch my brother, you're dead, Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed angrily.

"Back up, Potter!" Dante immediately retorted.

"Don't get involved, snake! This is between me and Malfoy!" Potter retorted furiously.

"Is there a problem, boys?"

Scorpius was the first to turn at the sound of such a familiar voice. Victoire Weasley was just walking into Entrance Hall, completely calm when looking at the angry and tense scene before her.

Potter looked at his cousin. "He attacked Albus, Vic! The whole school knows!"

Victoire came to stand between the Slytherins and the Gryffindor. She looked at Scorpius, and obviously noticed his split lip. Then she looked at her furious little cousin. "Sadly, James, this school is full of rumors. I can't do anything based on that."

"Albus can tell you!" Potter insisted.

"I also know of rumors of Albus attacking him and others. I cannot just trust the word of person. There has to be others that can attest to what happened," Victoire said calmly.

"You know he did it!" Potter yelled.

Victoire raised a brow. "Do not yell at me, James Sirius Potter."

"Ooooohhh!" some of Scorpius's friends mocked.

"It's not fair, Vic!" Potter yelled.

Victoire didn't seem angry, annoyed, or anything. Just calm. "James Potter, I'm not stupid. And if I could take action on just rumors and things that seemed obvious, I would have given you a detention on the first day of classes, because I know what you did. So go in there and eat." She looked at the Slytherins. "You boys too, but I want to talk to Scorpius for a moment."

Potter glared at all of them. "Watch your backs," he grumbled before storming off.

Scorpius waited next to Victoire as his friends walked toward the Great Hall too, giving him looks of encouragement, or a thumbs up in Ted's example. When they were alone in the hall, Scorpius looked up at the older girl. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

Victoire looked at him, then sighed. "It's not easy being Head Girl," she stated, instead of answering his question. "Things are bad, and I sometimes wonder when they got bad. But they are bad. And even though I'm Head Girl, there are just some things I can't do."

Scorpius scowled. "What do you mean?"

"I know what my cousin does," Victoire said. "I know what he and members of Gryffindor do to you guys. I know other Houses do it. But there's only so much I can do."

"You know what happened yesterday, don't you?" Scorpius guessed.

Victoire nodded. "Yes. I do . . . But, I'm not going to do anything about it."

Scorpius looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Victoire gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't expect it every time. But I feel like I need to make up for not being able to do anything about your first day here. Because I know what happened then too. So, this one time, I'm not going to do anything. But this will be the last time. So I suggest that you be careful." She started to walk to the Great Hall herself.

Scorpius still scowled. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Did he need to do a better job of hiding what he did, or just not do it? What was she saying?

Victoire didn't turn to look at him. "Whatever you need it to mean."

* * *

"Ah, Christmas time," Mitch commented he and Scorpius sat on one of the castle's windowsills. Snow was thick on the ground, and was still falling. Everything outside was white. "Last night before we're back home and safe."

Scorpius nodded. "Are you still coming over?"

"Yeah. Third day of break, I'll be there," Mitch promised. "I'd go the first day but my parents shot that down."

Scorpius laughed a little. "Just come over whenever."

"Are your parents having a Christmas dinner again?" Mitch asked curiously.

Normally, Scorpius's parents invited the Averys and Goyles over for a Christmas dinner. It was something Scorpius really enjoyed, because otherwise, Christmas got to be a bit boring and lonely as the only kid around. "Yeah, they are. Same day and time."

"We should talk to your parents about inviting some others over too," Mitch mentioned. "You know like Dante's family for example."

"Yeah. That might make it more fun," Scorpius agreed. He really did like Dante, and he was making many new friends with some of the kids of his father's friends. Kids like the Flints, Derricks, and the Nott family. While he'd always gotten on with Will whenever their fathers got together, he was also really starting to get along with Tamara as well, although as girl, she was sometimes a bit more confusing than her brother.

"Hey, Scorp," Mitch looked at his best friend, "do you think I should cut my hair?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. I think you look fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because Lana keeps saying it, and teachers keep complaining that they can't see my face. And Lars jokes about it. I just wonder if I should," he mentioned. "I mean, I guess either way, I don't really care if my hair is long or short. But . . . doing it just because people tell me too . . . it seems like I'd be giving in and not doing it strictly because I want to, you know?"

Scorpius smirked. Typical Mitch. He never wanted to do what he was told. He was the kid who did what you said not to do, and defied authority all the time. He did it to Brandon and Nate all the time, although he was much nicer about it with Brandon. He attempted to do so with Kim, but she had a bit of an influence over all of the Avery boys, being the only sister they had.

"Are you going to cut yours?" Mitch asked curiously.

Scorpius brought a hand to his hair. It was getting a bit long, almost reaching the middle of his forehead. Usually his mother kept it neat and short, and combed it to the side whenever it was so long. As of late, Scorpius hadn't really done that. He usually just combed his hair and called it good. Why make it so much nicer if he was just going to get shoved and have it be messed up?

"I don't know. I guess if my mum wants to cut it, then I won't complain," Scorpius told him.

Mitch shook his head. "You are such a conformist," he mocked with a sigh and a grin. "You need to do more things just for yourself."

"I do," Scorpius insisted. "It's just not in a rebellious fashion."

"So it's not fun," Mitch joked, making Scorpius laugh a bit too.

"Define your definition of fun," he countered.

"Ah, a true Slytherin tactic. How quaint."

"How fitting."

* * *

"It feels like it's been so long!" Astoria gushed as she hugged Scorpius tightly at King's Cross. "You look so much bigger."

"Calm down, Astoria, he's hardly changed," Draco said with a small eye roll.

Scorpius just gave his mother a tentative smile as he pulled away from the hug. "Well I've been exercising most days," he told her proudly. "So I hope I look a bit bigger."

"You do," Astoria said with a happy smile.

"Let's get you home to see your grandparents," Draco commented.

Scorpius was excited to see his grandparents again. His grandmother always fussed over him. And while that could get annoying, it usually got him a few sweets too. He also really wanted to talk with his grandfather about his time at Hogwarts. He knew his grandfather would be proud of him, fighting off the Potters, Weasleys, and Gryffindors for the good of Slytherin.

And when Scorpius got home, he was the first person he sought out in the large manor. Scorpius knew where his grandfather probably was. In his study, where Lucius Malfoy spent most of his spare time. While his father had taken over the roll as head of the manor, his grandfather still looked over and kept an eye on most of the business his father did. Scorpius saw it as Lucius being like a guide to his son.

"Grandfather!" Scorpius greeted happily when he stepped into the study.

Lucius looked up from a piece of parchment, and gave him a small half-smile. "Welcome home, Scorpius. I assume you have much to tell me about your time at school?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly as he sat in the chair across from his grandfather's desk. Here was someone he could be honest with. He knew he could tell his grandfather all about the fights he got into, and maybe even about when he slipped up and even fought for the Malfoy name.

And so he told him about his time at Hogwarts from day one. He explained about the Weasley girl running from him, about the looks and whispers during his Sorting. He told him about what some Slytherins had at first expected of him, and of what James Potter had done to him. Scorpius notice his grandfather's face become a bit of a scowl as he continued after that. He talked about what happened at the Quidditch tryouts, how he started fighting for the Slytherin name, how he'd spat in Albus Potter's face, about how he'd later attacked him in retaliation, and about how since his latest decision, he'd been corning Gryffindors instead of being the one that was cornered.

When Scorpius finished talking, he waited for his grandfather to speak. To explain why there was that scowl. "You've . . . brawled with these boys?" Lucius said slowly.

Now Scorpius scowled, only this was for his confusion. "Well . . . yes, that's one word for it. But they attacked me, my friends, and Slytherin," Scorpius reminded.

"You got into physical fights with them?" Lucius stated.

Scorpius almost gulped. Was he going to be mad at him for fighting? "Yes, sir," he mumbled.

Lucius shook his head in obvious disappointment. "Scorpius, I thought I taught you better than that. You do not brawl with your enemies. You duel. That's why you have a wand, that's why you are a pureblood. You are the most magically inclined at that school. You should use it!"

Scorpius looked at his grandfather in even more confusion. "Wait, it's wrong of me to fight with my fists, but it's ok if I hex someone?"

"Yes!" Lucius said, like it was the most obvious thing. "Otherwise you fight like a . . . a _muggle_." He said it with such disgust and horror that it almost shocked Scorpius. But he was still confused.

"What's wrong with that? I mean after all, I don't know too many hexes yet anyways," Scorpius replied.

"Because you are better than mere muggles! You are a Malfoy!" Lucius said proudly. "And also, Malfoys do not lose. No longer let anyone say you lost, even yourself!"

Scorpius was still reeling over his last statement. "But . . . but it's obvious if I lose, and I do lose. I know I do."

"You never admit it!" Lucius snapped. "Also, you really need to do better about some of your . . . friends. I hate to admit it, but the once proud House of Slytherin has gone, and it now allows none pureblood families in it. I hear of half-bloods all the time . . . and even mudbloods."

Scorpius almost choked. "What?" he stuttered.

Lucius didn't seem to understand his horror. "Yes, mudbloods. I've heard of that Trevor March boy, and that's just what he is. Never be around him! He'll taint you and our name of Malfoy. As for the Flints, rumor has it that one of their relatives went off and married a half-blood, so be wary of them."

Scorpius almost felt like he'd been punched, and it was hard to breathe. "But . . . but . . ." What was his grandfather saying? "They're my friends. They're Slytherins. We fight together."

"They fight like muggles," Lucius retorted. "Stay clear of them and keep the pride of the Malfoy name and reputation. What do you think I've been teaching you all these years?"

Scorpius felt his head spin from the lack of air he seemed to be getting, and with all the words and thoughts spinning around him, it made it worse. "I . . ." It was like it was clicking. Not slowly, but fast and repeatedly. Teaching. That's what he'd been doing all these years. Not spending time with him, not making a relationship between them. He'd been . . . _training_ him to be what he thought a Malfoy should be!

He felt sick, as if he were going to puke. He slowly stood up . . . but then practically ran from the study. A lie. That's all there was between them. A big, fat lie! Or . . . maybe not. Maybe again, Scorpius had just been too blind to see the truth. He had hoped and wished that his grandfather was just doting on him like other grandfathers. Just like at first, he had hoped and wished that his time at Hogwarts would pass with him being ignored and hearing hateful whispers from others. But he was wrong. Wrong, wrong . . .

Wrong.


	4. Making A Point

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - Sorry this took so long. I know I warned you all that I might take time on updating now, but I still feel bad for taking so long. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter Four: Making A Point

Scorpius didn't know what to do after his realization. He didn't want to be in the house. He didn't want to see his grandfather. So that night, he told the house elf that he didn't feel well, and that he wouldn't be at dinner. When he heard his mother knocking on his door not long after, he had ducked under the covers of his bed, pretending to be asleep.

He'd lost track of time, but he'd apparently been avoiding leaving his room for two days. Because one day, there was a knock on his door. "Hey, Scor! You in there?" Mitch called out.

Scorpius didn't move from where he laid across his bed, not even when the door opened. "Hey," he mumbled dully.

"Wow, you look like an awesome mess," Mitch commented as he came to sit next to him on the bed. Mitch himself looked no different. Just his usual mess.

Scorpius gave a weak shrug. "Hm."

A bit of a frown came to Mitch's lips. "What happened? Something's wrong."

"My grandfather thinks I'm acting like a disgrace," Scorpius whispered. "He never really cared about me. Just his name. And to him, by being friends with certain people, and Trevor, I'm a disgrace. For fighting like I am, I'm a horrible addition to the Malfoy name."

Mitch scoffed. "Like the name has gotten you anything good anyways," he stated as he stood up.

Scorpius looked at him in a bit of surprise. Mitch too had kind of liked Lucius, which Scorpius thought was because Lucius never cared about his hair length, unlike everyone he seemed to know. "What?"

Mitch looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Screw him. If he thinks that, then he's the disgrace. So what if you're not . . . a traditional Malfoy? You're a cool one, and one with pride and morals."

"I thought you liked him," Scorpius pointed out as he finally sat up.

Now Mitch shrugged. "Not if he doesn't like and support my best friend, and practically an honorary Avery brother. I can't like anyone who doesn't like you, my friend."

Now, Scorpius finally smiled a little. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Mitch just plopped down to sit next to him. "Don't worry about it. Even more important than being Slytherins, we're best friends. We have to stick together and support each other. Or else . . . we'd be lost. Not to mention, bored." Now both boys started to laugh, and Scorpius felt better than he had since he'd gotten home. Mitch patted him on the back. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's eat something."

* * *

Scorpius honestly had felt much better having Mitch around, not to mention he felt braver, and like he could face his grandfather now. And while his grandfather kept giving him looks of disappointment and shakes of his head, Scorpius ignored him. He would feel hurt later. For now, he thought, he had his best friend by his side.

"I can't believe Lucius would be like that," Lars muttered. He and Lana had come over with their parents. It was Christmas Eve, so Mitch had to go home tonight, but would thankfully be back for dinner the next day.

"Well . . . it's terrible, but I guess not too surprising," Lana sighed. "Whenever he talked, he sounded just like Dad, and Dad . . . well it's not secret how he feels about some things."

"But Dad tones it down around us," Lars argued.

"Because Mum makes him," Lana retorted. "If she didn't . . . I think he'd be a lot different around us."

"But he still loves us no matter what we do!" Lars pointed out. "He wouldn't call us a disgrace for what we do, and who we hang out with. He's said himself over break how proud he is of us for fighting for Slytherin."

"No matter how similar they think at times, there are key differences between Lucius and Dad," Lana retorted.

"It doesn't matter," Mitch interrupted. "I think what we need to do now is just make sure that Scor is happy." He looked at Scorpius. "So tell us, what will make you feel better?"

Scorpius gave a weak grin and shrugged. "I've got you guys here, so I'm ok."

"But we won't always be here," Mitch pointed out. "So we need something that will make you feel better in the long run. So, what will make you feel better?"

Scorpius shrugged now. "I guess I don't know."

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm around people who want to change me?" Mitch replied.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Doing the exact opposite of what they want," Mitch said with a sly grin. "It not only gets my point across, but I feel a bit happier seeing their disappointment."

"That's morbid," Scorpius laughed.

"No, think about it," Mitch defended. "They don't like you. They want to change you. And I don't want to be changed. I like who I am. So I like seeing them upset when they try to change me. Because it means that I showed them that I am my own person, and they can't dictate who I am, or who I want to be."

While it was such a typical thing for Mitch to say, it struck a thought in Scorpius. That was what he'd kind of been doing to Potters and other kids at Hogwarts for months now. Proving to him that he was who he was. He was a Slytherin and Malfoy, and he would fight for it. And he was happy when he won a fight, be it physical or verbal. So maybe . . . maybe he did need to do something to prove to his grandfather that he may be a Malfoy, but he was still his own person.

Scorpius looked at Mitch. "What can I do?"

Mitch grinned happily, yet deviously. "A lot of things. You just need a bit of help. Let's start with how you will be at dinner tonight."

* * *

Scorpius now felt a bit hesitant. Sure, he wanted to make a point to his grandfather, but his mother would still be at dinner, and this felt like going against what she'd told him too.

"I don't know about this," Scorpius muttered.

"Trust me," Mitch said, which had been probably the tenth time he'd said it in the last ten minutes.

Scorpius was sitting down, while Lana was running a comb through his hair. But not in a normal way. She was combing it the wrong way, making his hair stick up and look like a horrible mess. From what Scorpius could see in the mirror behind her, he looked like he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Ok, let's wear this at dinner," Mitch told him as he put a simple black shirt on his bed.

"A black shirt?" Lars scoffed. "That'll show Lucius."

"Let me finish," Mitch countered. "Now, do you have something I can cut with?"

Scorpius looked at Mitch quickly. "For what?"

Lana grabbed his head and moved it back. "Stop doing that!" she complained.

"I'm going to cut the collar and sleeves," Mitch answered. "It's just a black shirt. You can get hundreds. Trust me."

"Here." Lars handed Mitch the knife from Scorpius's potion kit. "Will that work?"

"It'll make the cut and fabric jagged . . . it's perfect," Mitch complimented as he started.

Scorpius gulped. "I think my mum might kill me once she sees me."

"You worry too much," Lars argued. "Your mother is big on people expressing themselves through fashion. This is you doing just that."

Lana finally moved away from him. "Ok, how's this, Mitch?"

Mitch looked over at Scorpius. "Perfect, Lana. You're like an expert with this."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that. Hairstyling is such a girly thing," she muttered.

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror. A mess. His hair was an absolute mess. He looked down at his shorts. He'd gotten them from Trevor when he'd started running with him. He'd shrunk them down to Scorpius's size, and called them "running shorts." Mitch thought they'd be perfect, especially since Lucius didn't like Scorpius hanging out with Trevor in the first place.

"Ok, put this on," Mitch instructed as he tossed the now badly cut shirt to Scorpius.

Scorpius slipped it on and looked at himself again. The collar was cut into more of a V shape, although it was jagged. And now there were now sleeves. Just a bit on his shoulders, and that was where the fabric stopped.

"You look awesome!" Mitch complimented.

"You kind of look like a . . . well a muggle," Lars admitted.

"That's why it's perfect," Mitch replied. "This is sure to prove his point to Lucius."

"As long as his mum doesn't force him to change," Lana mocked.

Scorpius looked at Mitch. "Yeah, what do I do then?"

"You hold your head high, and tell her that you aren't changing," Mitch answered. "Be brave, have no fear, and hold your ground."

Scorpius gulped as he looked in the mirror again. "Words are easy. Action is difficult."

"We'll be right beside you," Mitch promised.

"Always," Lars agreed. "If you get sent away with no dinner, then we'll follow."

"They're right," Lana assured. "You're our brother, and we won't abandon you."

So with his friends by his side, Scorpius held his head high, and walked with the pride and dignity of a Malfoy. He entered the dining room, ignored the gasps at his appearance, and took his seat. The others followed suit, also staying quiet.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Lucius exclaimed. "What are you wearing?"

Scorpius looked at his mother instead. "What do you think, Mum? It's a new style I'm going to try." He hoped to appeal to her views of fashion.

His mother looked at him with a critical eye. "Hm," she hummed. "Well, it's statement. One that you want to make?"

Now Scorpius glanced at his grandfather. "Yes. Yes it is."

Astoria gave a nod. "Ok. As long as after dinner, you let me touch that shirt up a bit, and not let it look so . . . ragged. Also, we need to cut your hair. If it can make that much of a mess, it's too long."

Scorpius smiled at the typical way of his mother. "Maybe we can cut it a little shorter. Just not as much as normal?"

Astoria gave him a nod. "Of course, sweetheart. You're almost twelve-years-old now. You can make your own choices on what you do with your hair, and how you dress. Just . . . make sure it fits you."

"It is quite a . . . different look for you, son," Draco commented.

"He looks like a common muggle!" Lucius seethed. "Go and change!"

Scorpius felt his stomach quake a little, but after glancing at his friends, he stayed strong and looked only at his father. "I know it's different, but I feel like this fits me a bit more at the moment. And as Mum says, your style should complement who you are."

Draco smirked. "I didn't know you held so much faith in your mother's words and belief of fashion."

Astoria raised a brow. "Is that a bad thing?" she teased.

"Oh, not at all," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Scorpius," Mrs. Goyle addressed, "is it just me or are you looking a bit tanner than usual? Have you been spending more time in the sun?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes. I go running with the captain of our Quidditch team every morning, bright and early."

"It looks nice on you. Especially with such a nice tone of blonde hair," she complimented.

"Training for a Quidditch tryout next year, I'd assume?" Mr. Goyle said with a chuckle as he looked at Draco. "Seeker, I'd guess?"

"Oh," Scorpius mumbled. "I . . . I guess I hadn't thought about that. But, I'm not sure I'd be a Seeker."

"Your father was," Mr. Goyle pointed out.

But Draco just gave his son a curious look. "What position would you like to play, son?"

Scorpius thought about it, but then shrugged. "I don't know."

Draco gave a nod. "Ok then. Over the summer, you and I will take some time for you practice your skills, and we'll see what works best for you. How does that sound?"

Scorpius smiled. "It sounds great." And at that moment, he felt great. Because not only were his parents being accepting of how he was acting, but also because his grandfather was still staring furiously.

* * *

Scorpius blinked groggily as he got up from bed on Christmas morning. As he'd gotten older, he was finding the practice of a Malfoy Christmas morning to be more boring and lonely than exciting. He looked forward to the dinner, where his friends would show up and join him.

He walked down to where his family was already waiting. While everyone greeted him, his grandfather was silent.

"Morning," Scorpius mumbled as he rubbed a bit of sleep from his eye.

As the family went through the ritual of opening gifts, his mother handed him one that he could tell she had not wrapped herself, nor had a house elf. "This came in the mail for you a few days ago." A letter was attached to it. Scorpius unfolded the paper first. It was simple, but it made him smile.

"_Scorpius,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Trevor"_

Scorpius hurried to unwrap the gift and was curious at what he saw. It looked like a really thin book with a bright green cover. He looked at the cover, which in the corner said something about a hundred papers. He opened it only to see a small and square piece of paper stuck to the first page. Scorpius was surprised when he was able to peel it off with ease.

"I do this every morning and night, so the routine is ingrained in my mind and body. So I thought maybe you could get a better use out of this notebook than me."

Scorpius looked at the first page and started to read. _"Regular Crunch: 20 reps – Lift shoulders off the floor."_ It dawned on him what it was, and Scorpius was in awe, and felt amazing gratitude. This was Trevor's exercise routine's instruction! He had given it to him, and shared the secret! Trevor . . . he trusted Scorpius.

"Scorpius, how about we cut your hair later this afternoon, so it looks nice for dinner?" Astoria suggested.

Scorpius looked at his mother in mild surprise, being pulled from his previous amazement at his gift. But he nodded. "Sure, Mum," he agreed.

"Also, son," Draco addressed, "I had a thought. How about tomorrow, you and I go out to Diagon Alley and buy you a new broom?"

Scorpius couldn't stop the eager feeling in his belly. "Really?"

"Of course. If you're serious about trying out for the Quidditch team next year, then you'll need a much better broom. Besides, you're due for a new one anyways," Draco replied.

"Thanks, Dad!" Scorpius thanked happily.

"Seems like too much of a treat when you consider how the boy's been acting, Draco," Lucius finally spoke up, making Scorpius tense up.

"He's been acting just fine, Father," Draco said with a sigh.

"Really? From what I've seen and heard, he's dressing and acting like a common muggle," Lucius sneered.

"Father," Draco sighed again. "We'll speak about this later, ok?"

Scorpius found himself feeling sick and nervous after those words. What would his father say? Would he agree? Scorpius worried about this all day, even when he was sitting in his mother's work studio, letting her cut his hair.

"Mother," he whispered. He knew if anyone could make him feel better, it would be his mother. And . . . she'd always accept him, right?

"What is it, dear?" Astoria asked as she carefully pointed her wand at the small chunk of hair she held between her fingers. The cut was small and clean.

"Do you think I've been acting and dressing like a muggle?" Scorpius asked, curious and frightened.

"Hmm," Astoria hummed. "I guess. But honestly, I think muggles and those of magic act more alike than they think."

Scorpius tried to look at his mother, but she held his head in place as she trimmed his hair. "Really? So . . . you're not upset with me?"

"Scorpius, all I want for you is to be happy. And if you like dressing the way you do, and acting as you do, then I can't really complain," Astoria commented.

Scorpius felt a bit better, but . . . "Grandfather hates muggles. He's upset."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Astoria said honestly. "But your grandfather is a bit old-fashioned in that way."

"Father was like that," Scorpius murmured.

"Your father and I have both changed," Astoria said firmly.

Scorpius felt shock run through him. "You used to hate muggles, Mum?" But . . . his mother was one of the most understanding people! How could she . . . hate anyone? Muggle or not?

"Of course I did," Astoria said is if were obvious. "I was a Slytherin pureblood during the time leading up to the war, and during the war. I was raised to believe that muggles were hideous and that I was superior to them and all that liked them."

"What changed your mind about them?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Astoria came to stand in front of her son, now working with his bangs. "The war. I was still at school when . . . well when the Dark Lord took over the school, and Death Eaters ran it. I was young. Some of the things I saw . . . I was horrified. Some of the things I would see happen to muggle-borns, half-bloods, and what they called blood traitors . . . I almost always ran to the restroom to throw up. I did puke once in the middle of class after watching a professor torture a boy as a lesson," she explained in a soft voice. And Scorpius could see the memories pass through her eyes.

"They did that?" Scorpius whispered. He'd heard stories about the war from his father, but his father wasn't at Hogwarts when it really began. But his mother . . . she was, and she'd never talked to Scorpius about it.

Astoria nodded as she carefully trimmed his bangs. "Yes. It was horrifying. Sure, they did it to kids that I had fought and argued with for years . . . kids I thought I hated, but . . . when I really saw it happen, it was like something clicked. My gut knew that I didn't want to be part of it. That it was wrong. No one deserved for something like that to happen to them. Especially if it was because they were just being themselves, something they couldn't control."

Scorpius thought of Hogwarts now. It was like the same thing. Maybe they weren't having the Unforgivables used on them, but it was still a torture of its own. And it was happening to them just because they were Slytherin, or in his case, a Malfoy.

"No one deserves it," Scorpius whispered in agreement. "So . . . why do people still do it? People stare at us, hate us. Why? If they found it so wrong to be done to them . . . then why turn around and do it so someone else?"

Astoria smoothed her son's hair, brushing away any stray hairs from his shoulders as well. Then she placed a hand on his cheek, and while it might have been childish, Scorpius felt comforted by her warm touch and small smile, no matter how sad it was. "Because many different reasons. Some don't realize that they do it, while others think that it's a form of justice. Something we deserve. Others simply are afraid, and do it out of fear of what we might do."

"But I'm not going to do anything!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I know, dear," Astoria whispered comfortingly. "You're such a sweet and open-hearted boy. But fear . . . it's irrational, and it can be very powerful. I know. Fear was why I never helped the poor boy that was tortured right in front of me. Fear that I would be next if I did. A selfish fear of what would happen to me. It's something everyone has, and not everyone can fight it off."

Scorpius tried to blink away the few tears he felt coming, but he was unable to stop them from falling down his cheeks. But as always, his mother was there to brush them away for him.

* * *

"Just follow me!" Mitch urged as he ran up the stairs of the manor. Scorpius, Lana, and Lars followed after him, curious as to why he was carrying a bag on his back.

"Are you staying over again?" Lars asked.

"You'll see what it is, just come on!" Mitch told them. He looked as clean and classy as Mitch ever could. He wore nice charcoal dress robes, his hair combed back as well as it could be. The others were dressed much the same, Scorpius and Lars in dress robes, and Lana in a nice dress.

As soon as the four of them were in Scorpius's room, Mitch shut and locked the door. Then he opened up his bag and pulled out a bunch of clothes.

"What is this?" Lana demanded.

Mitch grinned as he quickly ran a hand through his hair, messing up what Kim had probably spent an hour on. "We're taking the next step in rebellion. This dinner has been Lucius's idea, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yes. He said he didn't want to lose touch with 'trusted friends' which probably just means purebloods from Slytherin," he muttered.

"Exactly. So we're going to stick it to him," Mitch said as he threw a pile of clothes at Scorpius.

Scorpius laid out what he'd been handed. It was a pair of muggle jeans, black and obviously loose. There was a white shirt with sleeves like the ones Mitch had cut for his shirt on Christmas Eve. "What's this?"

"What you're wearing to dinner tonight. I've got outfits for all of us," Mitch assured.

"Are you crazy?" Lana demanded. "Our parents will kill us! They view this as a very formal and important dinner!"

"And Uncle Draco has invited a lot more Slytherin families," Lars added. "Remember, we asked him to!"

"I know, so it's perfect," Mitch promised as he handed a pile of clothes to the twins. "Besides, if you wear what I give you, you won't match." That was true. Lars's dress robes were the same shade of green as Lana's dress.

Lana looked at the clothes she had. It was a denim skirt which was probably way too short to be considered proper, and a thin pink top with a black pattern of some kind on it. She sighed. "I'll change in the bathroom," she stated as she walked toward Scorpius's own bathroom.

Scorpius gulped as he looked at the clothes. But he followed suit and began to change into his new outfit. How angry would his parents be? His grandfather? What would the others think? Scorpius looked at Lars and Mitch. Lars was slipping on a dark black shirt, which honestly showed off how broad his shoulders were for a boy his age, and grey cargo shorts. Mitch had some a black shirt with some kind of logo on it, one Scorpius didn't recognize, and grey muggle pants.

Mitch looked at Scorpius and Lars. "We'll just have to do something with your hair," he commented.

Lana came out of the bathroom, and Scorpius would admit that the outfit suited Lana much better than the dress. She was even smiling a little when she looked at them. "I'll do it," she told them as she took the flower clip out of her own hair, letting her bangs fall to her eyes.

So Lana worked with Lars's hair, which was easy considering how short it was. Then she went to work on Scorpius. While his mother had cut his hair, it wasn't horribly short like Lars's. Lana sighed as she looked at his hair. "If I could use magic, I could do so much more," she mumbled.

Mitch grinned as he dug through his bag. Then he tossed a bottle to her. "Use this. It's a muggle product I got from Kim. I guess she got it from one of her muggle born roommates or something. She uses it whenever she messes with my hair," he told her.

Lana looked at the bottle curiously before turning it Scorpius's hair and pressing on the nozzle. A spray hit his hair, and Lana immediately began to work with it. Scorpius waited patiently as she worked, listening to the sound of each time she sprayed the bottle.

"That looks awesome," Lars commented as he watched his sister work. "How does it make it so she can stick his hair up like that?"

Mitch shrugged. "I don't know. Muggles are pretty amazing with what they come up with."

"I still don't see how they can live without magic," Lars retorted.

Lana looked at Mitch. "I love this stuff. Think Kim could get a bottle for me?"

"Better yet, I'd bet we could find it ourselves," Mitch assured.

Lana handed him the bottle, and moved away from Scorpius. "Ok, what do you think?"

Scorpius stood up and looked at the mirror on his wall. He looked at himself in surprise. His hair stood up to come to some kind of spiky style. He brought a hand up and ran his hand carefully over the spikes his hair made in the middle. "Woah," he mumbled.

"That is awesome," Mitch complimented, patting Lana on the shoulder. "We'll all go out, and I'll buy you a bottle as a Christmas present, since you did such an awesome job with it."

"My dad is taking me shopping for a broom. Maybe we could meet up afterwards," Scorpius suggested.

"We'll plan that out later. For now, let's go do this before I lose my nerve," Lars said as he fidgeted with the hem of his new shirt.

"You worry too much, my friends," Mitch said with a chuckle as they made their way from the bedroom.

"We're not used to doing this," Lana retorted.

"But we must get used to it," Mitch stated. "Scorpius has a point to make. Plus, can you really tell me that you don't like those clothes? Don't you feel so much freer wearing them, and picking your own outfit?"

Lana rolled her eyes, but she didn't argue the point. Even Scorpius agreed with it. While it was different, he liked it! Not having to worry about smoothing his collar, not wearing heavy and hot dress robes, and not having to make sure his hair was just a certain way. It was . . . liberating.

The four of them entered into the parlor, where the kids usually all hung out until the house elf called them for dinner. And they received gasps and many looks when they stepped in.

"What the hell, Mitch! I worked hard to make your hair up to Mum's standards!" Kim complained.

"Those outfits are awesome!" Dante complimented. "But . . . won't your parents kill you for doing this during a formal dinner?"

"I think it's awesome," a girl with dark curly hair disagreed, looking at Dante dryly.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Bite me, Megan. I was just pointing out the facts."

"I think it looks awesome," Brandon complimented with a bright, white smile. "Keep the look, it suits you guys."

"How do you make your hair do that?" little Alec Avery questioned curiously as he looked up at Scorpius.

"It wasn't too hard," Lana said proudly, looking at his hair too.

"Can you do it to my hair?" Alec asked excitedly.

Lana shrugged. "Maybe another day, kid."

"Ehm," a house elf cleared their throat almost timidly. "Dinner is ready now."

The kids all got up and made their way out of the room and toward the dining room. Scorpius personally felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he could hear it in his ears. He was surprised that he wasn't shaking with how nervous he was.

But when they came to the dining room entrance, Scorpius hesitated, the others stopping to see what he would do. But then he took in a deep breath, and moved to stand in front of them all, and enter first. He had to be brave. He couldn't back down. Like Mitch said, he had a point to prove.

His entrance into the dining room was met with loud gasps and surprised stares. But the others were all quick to enter with him. Scorpius didn't linger, but hurried to his seat, not even looking at his grandfather, or even in that direction.

"Son, what happened to the dress robes you were wearing?" Draco demanded, although it was in a surprisingly calm manner.

Scorpius gathered his courage. "They were too hot, and felt heavy. I like this much better."

"I quite agree," Mitch agreed with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Avery mumbled.

"Mitchell D Avery," Mrs. Avery sighed with a shake of her head.

"I think it looks nice on them," Brandon spoke up as he sat across from his mother. "Plus, if the robes were too big for them, no need for them to be so uncomfortable throughout dinner."

"How did you get your hair to do that?" Mr. Goyle demanded as he looked at Scorpius's hair with confusion.

Lana now smiled proudly. "I did it. It was actually really easy."

"You seem to have a knack for doing hair," Astoria commented idly as she looked at her son's hair.

"We thought this did well at keeping it out of his eyes," Mitch remarked with a devious smile, making his parents shake their heads again.

"I get the feeling that this has more to do with our son, Draco, Gregory," Mr. Avery apologized.

"No!" Scorpius said quickly. "I wanted to wear this. I don't like dress robes is all."

Astoria looked at her son, this time a bit curiously and critically. And Scorpius knew that she was trying to figure out what he was doing. "Hmm. Well, it's ok for now. But how about next year you at least find something a bit more . . . formal? At least do that for me?"

Scorpius relaxed and nodded. "Yes, Mother. I will," he promised. And he would. Because right now, he'd gotten his point across. He could tell by how he had been feeling Lucius's stunned glare since he'd sat down.


	5. The New Version of Slytherins

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - Things are changing with our young Scorpius, and we'll see more of it in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I tried to catch any mistakes, but I've been a little sick lately, so I might have missed some. Anyways, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter Five: The New Version of Slytherins

Scorpius skimmed the pages over a book his father had gotten him while they'd gone shopping for a new broom. It was a book about potions. He had only just mentioned his enjoyment of Potions class in passing, but his father had picked out this book and suggested he read it. It was interesting to say the least.

"Mitch, would you mind if I messed with your hair when we got to the castle?" Lana requested as she looked over all her new muggle products. The four of them had indeed gone shopping, and it had been a strange experience. They'd never had to exchange for muggle money before, and they'd never gone shopping in muggle London. He was sure his parents would be shocked and upset if they knew. Only because they would have found it dangerous to do so alone, that is.

Mitch looked at Lana. She was sitting on the floor of their compartment, allowing her to pull all of her products out her luggage, and look them over. "Uh, sure, I don't care," he agreed.

"What is all that stuff?" Rex asked curiously. He picked up a bottle and his face scrunched in confusion as he read it. "Charles Worthington? Who the heck is that?"

Lana shrugged. "I don't know. Some muggle. Scorpius bought that one for me. I thought it seemed like a lot of money."

"Which I have to spare," Scorpius retorted simply as he closed his book.

Justin picked one up too. It wasn't a bottle, but more like a small and circular container. "They are interesting. What do you do with them?"

"They make hair styling easy without magic," Lana commented.

"I didn't think you were into that," Rex remarked.

She shrugged again. "It's fun is all. Plus, I kept having to do the boys' hair over break, so this will make it easier whenever I have to do it again."

Scorpius looked at her. "Would you be up to doing it again?"

Lana raised a brow. "You mean right now?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. I mean, since I have to wear the uniform, I can at least show my new attitude through how my hair looks."

Lana smiled and nodded. "Sure. Come sit, and I'll do my best," she promised.

So Scorpius moved to the floor, and let Lana do her work. It felt weird and different, having her put things in his hair in order to make it look a certain way. Whatever she used, it was kind of thick, like a cream of some kind. But he didn't comment as she worked. He knew Lana was a bit nervous about doing these things, since she never really had before.

Their compartment door opened, and two girls from their year walked in. Miley Flint and Nikki Montana. "What are you doing?" Miley questioned with confusion.

"She's making his hair look awesome," Mitch replied simply. "You can join us if you want, and take their seats."

Closing the door, the girls took his offer. Miley came to sit beside him in Scorpius's pervious spot, while Nikki moved to where Lana had been sitting before. "What is all this stuff?" Nikki questioned with her usual curiosity.

"Muggle things they use in hair," Lars answered. "We bought some for Lana to work with."

"Why not use magic?" Nikki asked.

"Do you know any magic that would do what these things do?" Lana quipped.

"But there are witch products that do," Miley pointed out.

"But we have to do it the muggle way," Mitch replied. "It's to show that we don't mind muggles."

"And you're trying to prove a point to the Potters and their friends?" Miley guessed.

"Mainly his grandfather, actually, but that's not a bad thought," Mitch mumbled as he began to think.

"How do you do that?" Nikki questioned as she watched Lana spike up Scorpius's hair into the style she'd made the night of the Christmas dinner, although it looked much nicer.

"I just put some of it on my hands and some in his hair, and then work with it," Lana mentioned as she continued to focus. She was messing with Scorpius's bangs, making a few of them fall to his brow, instead of spiking up.

"What else can you do?" Rex wondered.

Lana shrugged. "Nothing really. I'm kind of learning as I go along with it."

"Can you use this stuff to color hair?" Rex asked as he picked up another bottle, one that was bright red.

Lana shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"That's perfect!" Mitch suddenly exclaimed, making the others jump, while Scorpius, Lana, and Lars were used to his sometimes random bursts of loud excitement.

"What are you talking about, Mitch?" Miley questioned.

"We change Scorpius's hair color!" Mitch enthused. "That's the perfect way to show that he's not some generic Malfoy, but his own person!"

Lana looked at him with surprise. "I just said that I don't know how to do that, magically or the muggle way."

"You can learn," Mitch assured. "The library has a ton of books on muggles for the Muggle Studies class. You and I can flip through them and figure something out. And if anything, I'm sure there's a spell or potion you could learn."

But Lana still looked hesitant. "I don't know. Maybe."

Mitch grinned. "Oh, we're definitely looking into it."

* * *

Scorpius got a lot of looks as he walked through the castle to dinner after they arrived. Many people looked and whispered, although Scorpius could tell this time that they were more confused and curious about his hair.

"This is perfect!" Mitch exclaimed quietly by his side. "Absolutely perfect."

"But it just got worse," Lars mumbled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Malfoy looking even more ridiculous than normal. I didn't think that was possible," James Potter mocked as he and his usual little group of friends walked their way.

Scorpius glared at him. "Yet I look more normal than you ever do. A shame," he muttered angrily.

Potter still looked too arrogant. "What is it with snakes, Freddy? Either they have stupid hair like Malfoy, or they use it to hide their ugly face like baby Avery."

Mitch glared even more now. "Tell me, what's it with Potters being idiots? Anyone else remember Potter fumbling the Quaffle around during the last match?"

Potter's smug face fell into one of embarrassed fury. "At least my team had the talent to win," he hissed. "Or do you not remember that we beat you disgusting snakes?"

"Only because you caught the Snitch. We had you in points," Lars argued. That was true. Slytherin had been beating Gryffindor in points during the match. But then Tyson Derrick had screwed up and missed his chance to catch the Snitch. According to Aaron, Trevor had yelled at him for almost twenty minutes about that.

"How about a bet then?" Potter's Weasley cousin dared with a challenge in his eyes. "In the next two matches, whichever team, Gryffindor or Slytherin, makes more points in their game wins."

While Scorpius's pride said to take it, he hesitated. "What are the conditions?"

Potter and his friends looked at them critically. Then he grinned. "If we win, then baby Avery here has to cut his hair as short as the dumpy Goyle boy here."

Lars moved to step forward, but Scorpius stopped him. He looked at Mitch, who answered before he could question if he was ok with that. "Ok. What if we win?"

Now Scorpius had that answer. "You can never bully or harass another Slytherin ever again," he stated firmly. "I don't care for what reason. You leave our House alone for the rest of your time at school."

Potter crossed his arms, looking like he was thinking. But finally he scoffed. "Ok, fine. You little snakes have got a deal."

* * *

Word about the bet got around Slytherin and Gryffindor first, and then spread to the other two Houses. Many of the Slytherins gave Scorpius and Mitch words of encouragement. Telling them that they did awesome, and that their team would for sure get more points. But then others from the other Houses often mocked them, mainly Mitch and how he was "about to lose his hair." That was what scared Scorpius. He didn't want for Mitch to have gotten involved . . . but the chance for Potter to leave Slytherins alone was too rare and too needed to let go by.

The next match was Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but wasn't until February, giving Scorpius plenty of time to mentally worry. He spent most of his time with Lars, since Mitch usually dragged Lana off to figure out a way to change hair color.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Lars commented as he and Scorpius sat around their dorm room after dinner.

Scorpius looked at him curiously from where he sat on the floor, his back leaning against his bed. "What?"

"Well, the next Quidditch match is on the seventeenth of February. That's your birthday as well," Lars mentioned. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Scorpius felt a bit of surprise at that news. With all the talk and worry about the recent bet, he hadn't even realized that his birthday was close, let alone the same day as the game. Normally, before he was at school, his family gave him multiple gifts, while throwing him a small "party" of their friends and their kids, each with gifts as well. But now . . .

"I don't think I really want to do anything," Scorpius retorted. "It would seem like a useless distraction."

"But maybe we need one," Lars pointed out. "You should think about it."

Scorpius smirked. "There's not much we can do anyways. I'd really rather just treat it like any other day. Watching the game will be my birthday treat."

But it didn't feel like a treat at all. As the days got closer to his birthday, people in Slytherin kept talking about it, and asking if he wanted a present. Scorpius had to keep telling them no, that he didn't want to make a spectacle of his birthday, and to just focus on the game. Thankfully, that was what Trevor had planned . . . if only things went as well as planned.

Slytherin lost the match, again due to Tyson Derrick's lack of drive to catch the Snitch at critical moments. To Scorpius, it has seemed like Tyson was too worried about getting his uniform dirty, stopping him from going into the grass to catch the Snitch. But thanks to the others on the team, Slytherin had gotten three hundred and ten points. It wouldn't be easy to catch up with them, especially if Potter wasn't focused on the game, and just on the bet. All of Slytherin hoped that he choked again and would drop the Quaffle.

* * *

"I am getting sick and tired of Tyson not following orders!" Trevor seethed. He, Scorpius, and Raven Bole were jogging around the pitch on a Sunday afternoon, getting in a bit of exercise. Scorpius had taken to incorporating Trevor's morning and night exercise routines, and felt himself feeling better and getting better each day.

"Throw him off the team!" Raven exclaimed, also very tired of Tyson's actions. "He's not a team player, and he keeps losing the games for us!"

"I can't just throw him off the team. We'd be without a Seeker," Trevor seethed as he continued to jog, slowing his pace for the other two.

"Maybe we should dirty him up. Get him used to it," Raven muttered.

"How good is Gryffindor's Seeker?" Scorpius questioned.

"Katie Egan? Eh . . . she's decent," Trevor mentioned.

"What about against Hufflepuff's Seeker?" Scorpius asked.

"Well Hufflepuff's Seeker is Jacob Nemeth . . . and she's beaten him before, but it's usually pretty close between them," Raven answered. "They're usually evenly matched."

"Worried about that bet?" Trevor guessed.

Scorpius nodded, trying to control his breathing. "A little. I worry about Mitch."

"He wouldn't have made the bet if it was something he didn't want to do," Raven assured. "He knew what he was doing. Besides, if you win, Slytherin wins. It was a great bet to take."

"But Mitch doesn't want to change how he looks because of someone else," Scorpius panted.

"He made the choice himself. I think he knows that," Trevor told him. The three of them stopped jogging, each taking the moment to catch their breaths.

"You worry too much, Scorpius," Raven stated as breathing got easier for him. "There's still a lot of time before the match even happens. And Hufflepuff has a good captain this year, and that's always important. Egan doesn't know how to control a team. So just relax."

"He's right. Instead, focus on training, and taking mine, or Harvey's place on the team next year when we're gone," Trevor urged him.

Scorpius looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Trevor nodded. "Yeah. You've got the heart, kid. The focus, the determination, and you go with your gut. Also, I think with a few years training and working with the team, you could eventually be the captain. Both of you."

Scorpius looked at his shoes. They were an old pair of Trevor's shoes, which they'd shrunk down to his size. They were old and a bit worn out, but they were much better for running. They were muggle shoes . . . and Trevor's parents were muggles. He wasn't a pureblood . . . but those words still meant enough that Scorpius felt humbled by it.

"Thanks," Raven said boldly. "That's my goal. I want to be a leader."

Trevor grinned. "Well you've got the drive and talent. Just hone those abilities." He looked down to Scorpius, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You too. Years from now, I want to hear news on how _the_ Scorpius Malfoy is captain of my old Quidditch team."

Still humbled, Scorpius could only shrug. "Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

He didn't show up at the beginning of the game. Scorpius couldn't do it. March had come, and so had Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff. And with all his worry still tumbling in his gut, Scorpius felt almost too sick to show up at the match. At this point, it was honestly more guilt than worry. He should have offered to cut his own hair. Potter would have probably leapt at that, and taken it, thus saving any chance of Mitch having to change his hair.

Lana had stayed with Scorpius in the boys' dorm. The other four had gone to the match. Again, Scorpius had felt guilty watching Mitch leave, and not being brave enough to go with him.

"You know, Scorpius," Lana spoke from where she lay across Lars's bed, "I understand that you're worried for Mitch . . . but you shouldn't be."

"I shouldn't feel guilty for putting Mitch in this situation?" Scorpius scoffed.

"No, because you didn't. Mitch put himself in the situation, just like he wanted to. Mitch never does something unless he wants to do it. I mean, I love him, but he's kind of selfish like that. If he's not worried, then you shouldn't be. So relax," Lana told him.

Scorpius looked at her. "Do you think I'm a coward for not going to match?"

Lana shook her head. "No, just overly worried. But the game is going on without you there to watch, and the bet will have a result, even if you aren't there to see it."

Scorpius sighed and scowled as he got up from his bed and began to slip on his running shoes. "I should be there for support. For the team and the others. No matter who wins, Slytherins will be affected, so I should be there in support."

Lana sighed as she too got up, looking a little less enthusiastic as before. "How fun. Let's watch Gryffindors play Quidditch," she said with a roll of her eyes. But she went along with him, not complaining again as they headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

The noise was loud, and there were a lot more Slytherins than there probably would have been if the bet hadn't been made. They found Mitch and the guys standing with Aaron and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Mitch grinned when Scorpius and Lana came to stand with them. "Hey, guys. Glad you made it."

Scorpius gave his friend a smile. "Have we missed anything?"

"Gryffindors are up by twenty points, and there's been no sighting of the Snitch," Lars answered.

"How many points does Gryffindor have?" Lana questioned.

"Two hundred and ten," Mitch answered easily, not at all looking worried.

"So if Gryffindor catches the Snitch . . ." Lana trailed off, but they all knew what she meant. If Gryffindor caught the Snitch, they wouldn't just win the game, but the bet as well.

Scorpius wondered how Mitch was still looking so confident and uncaring about it. "Worried?" Scorpius asked him curiously. It would be the first time he asked Mitch that.

Mitch shrugged. "Not really. Mainly because if I sit and worry about it then I'd go crazy. If we lose, then we lose. It's out of our hands now."

"We shouldn't have made the bet," Scorpius sighed.

Mitch just grinned at his best friend. "You worry too much, Scor. It'll all be ok."

"Really?" Scorpius replied.

Mitch nodded. "Really. Because all Potter asked was that my hair be cut. It could have been much worse. And while I hate doing things because of others, I'll deal with it."

"The Snitch has been spotted!"

* * *

Scorpius felt like puking as he stood next to the chair that Mitch sat in. He felt on display, and guilty for what Mitch was about to do.

"I can't believe Egan caught that Snitch," he heard one of the older Slytherins whisper.

Gryffindor had won the bet. And with the bet being known through the student body, Potter had demanded Mitch's hair be cut in an empty classroom, where not only the whole Gryffindor team could watch it happen, but anyone who wanted to watch could see. Slytherins had shown up in support, and others had come to laugh and get their sick amusement.

"Who's cutting his hair?" someone whispered.

"I heard his sister's going to do it."

Scorpius looked over at Mitch, who just stared blankly in front of him. Kids had filled the room, watching the two Slytherin first years that stood in the middle of the room. The Gryffindor team stood close by, looking way too smug. Scorpius wanted nothing more than to hit Potter at that moment.

Finally the door opened again, and Brandon and Kim Avery walked in. Brandon looked calm as he came to stand by his little brother's other side, while Kim came to stand in front of him. Normally, Kim probably would have been elated to finally cut Mitch's hair. But with it being forced on them by Gryffindors . . . it took any feeling from it, except for anger.

Kim pulled out her wand and sighed. "Ok, how short?"

"We'll let you know when to stop," Potter laughed with that same smug grin.

Kim ignored him as she took a bit of Mitch's hair. She gave him an apologetic look before whispering something. The first cut had been made. As comments were made, and laughter would erupt from some parts of the room, the Slytherins stayed quiet. Kim kept cutting, first cutting his hair so that his eyes finally showed, then shorter so that it just brushed the middle of his forehead. But she put down her wand when Mitch's hair was so short that it just fringed above his forehead.

She glared at Potter. "I'm not cutting it any shorter," she stated.

The dark-skinned Weasley boy laughed. "Good, because we already can see too much of his ugly mug!" the Gryffindors and others roared with laughter.

Raven finally moved to stand near the Gryffindor team, glaring harshly. "Get out," he hissed. "Our end of the deal was held."

Potter just continued to laugh. "He's right guys. If I have to look at baby Avery's face any longer, I might vomit!" he joked.

Slowly, the kids from other Houses trickled out of the room, many still laughing or making jokes. The Slytherins stayed put. Once they were all alone, many looked at Mitch. Mitch still had a blank expression, but Scorpius could see him gulp. Slowly, Mitch brought a hand to his now very short hair.

Lana hesitated as she stepped forward. "Do you want a mirror?" she offered.

But Mitch shook his head. "No, because _I_ might puke if I see how it looks. Give me time to get comfortable."

"You look handsome, little brother," Nate complimented as he came to pat his brother's shoulder. This time there wasn't even tension between the two of them, and Mitch didn't at all seem annoyed by Nate's presence.

Mitch was still touching his hair. "Thanks."

"Yeah, we'd forgotten you had a forehead," Brandon joked comfortingly.

"I say we go back to the common room and celebrate," Trevor offered. "A little party is already planned and set."

Scorpius looked at him with a bit of confusion. "Celebrate what?"

Trevor gave him a friendly smile as he clapped Mitch on the shoulder. "For Mitch's bravery, and for the fact that we got an awesome group of first years this year."

* * *

Even though Mitch now got a lot of looks and whispers and jokes thrown at him, he surprisingly kept his cool, and his head high. Scorpius had only seen him snap twice, and he'd only gotten a detention once. Every one of their teachers had commented on Mitch's new hair style, and he'd stayed silent and didn't respond in any way.

Easter Break came to Hogwarts, allowing a few students to go back home for a short time. But like most students, Scorpius didn't bother going back. Instead he and the others stayed back and worked on all the homework their classes had piled on them.

And when the Easter Break had ended, it then became time for teachers to prepare all of their students for their end of the year exams. That meant more homework, essays, and studying. And it was in the middle of studying that Mitch apparently had a breakthrough.

"Guys! We've got it!" Mitch yelled happily as he practically ran into the boys' dorm room. In his excitement he jumped on his bed, a book in his hand. "We found it!"

Lars looked confusedly at Mitch. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, bring it down a notch," Justin said with a small laugh.

"About two weeks ago, Lana and I found out about this witch product that changes hair color. And we were finally able to get a hold of a bottle! We can change Scor's hair now!" Mitch cheered.

Scorpius looked at him in surprise and touched his own hair. "Really?"

Mitch stopped his excitement, and now moved off of his bed. "Did you change your mind?"

Scorpius hesitated. His hair? "What . . . what color?"

Mitch shrugged. "Whatever color you want. Kim knows how it works, and how to make it the right color you want."

Rex now looked at Scorpius critically. "Hm. You should do black!"

"That would be a big difference," Justin agreed.

"It's perfect! Black, that would be great!" Mitch agreed eagerly.

Scorpius got up from where he sat on the floor and walked over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He'd never really _looked_ at his hair before. It was a nice blend on his parents' hair, a pale honey blonde color, and he honestly couldn't even imagine it being black.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Mitch said from the door. "Don't feel pressured, Scor. It's just an option."

Scorpius took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes and thought of everything that had happened this year. He thought about all that his name had brought him. Expectations from some Slytherins, although that had lightened a little. But it had brought him hatred from others, whispers, glares, fear . . . attacks from Potters. It brought the pain of what his grandfather had done to him and felt about him. Expectations . . . that's what it came to. Pressure. Stress. Anger.

Scorpius opened his eyes, his chest tightening a little now as a new and scary thought passed through his mind. But he did his best to hide it as he looked at Mitch. "Let's do it."

* * *

"You guys don't have to do this too," Scorpius repeated. The others had all promised to change their hair too, in support. Lana and Lars were going to go black, while Mitch was going to just do streaks of his short hair in another color.

"We want to," Lars replied. "We're friends, and we don't let you go through things alone."

Lana was standing in front of Scorpius, and drenching his hair with the product carefully, not missing a single strand. Lana had brought a bag of things into the boys' bathroom, and had begun to work. "We all need a change every now and then," she said dismissively.

Mitch had been oddly quiet, but Scorpius just figured he was trying to pick what color he wanted in his hair.

"I can't wait to see people's faces when they get a look at this," Lars said with a bit of his own excitement now.

Lana brought her hands away from Scorpius and began to wash her hands. Scorpius scowled at the feeling of his hair. It was heavy and wet . . . kind of like when she'd used that muggle product. It was thick and . . . almost gooey. "Does it always feel like this?" he asked.

Lana looked at him as she dried her hands on a towel. "No, I have to dry it." She pulled out her wand, and now looked really hesitant. "Ok, now I practiced this with Kim a hundred times, but if it's too hot, tell me right away. We'll have Kim do it if I screw it up."

"That's reassuring," Lars laughed at his sister.

Lana said a spell that Scorpius didn't recognize, but he immediately felt a warm heat hitting his hair. He didn't see why Lana was worried. It seemed to be fine. For a few seconds. "Ow! Ow!" he exclaimed as the heat got scalding.

Lana pulled her wand away quickly. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. She sighed. "I suck at this. Let me get Kim."

"I gotta tell the guys about this," Lars joked as he followed Lana from the room.

As soon as it was just Scorpius and Mitch in the room, Mitch looked at him and finally spoke. "What's up, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Before you agreed to do this, you had this slightly scared look on your face. What's wrong?" Mitch demanded.

Scorpius should have known that Mitch would notice. He wasn't good at masking his emotions quickly. But at the same time, he knew he could tell Mitch. "I had . . . a really bad thought."

Mitch was patient. "What was it?"

Scorpius gulped. "I was thinking of all the things that being a Malfoy had got me. Fear, hatred, looks, attacks, and mostly expectations. And for the first time . . . I wished that . . . I wasn't a Malfoy," he whispered. But then he quickly tried to explain himself. "I mean, I'm proud of my family! Just . . . the name itself . . ."

"That's not a bad thing," Mitch replied. "I mean . . . I love being a Slytherin. I love my family, even though they annoy me at times . . . but I still sometimes wish that. That I was in a different House . . . that my last name wasn't associated with death eaters."

"It feels weak," Scorpius mumbled.

"But normal. Everyone wishes that they could change the thing that brings them the most pain," Mitch muttered, equally as somber as Scorpius. "I know how you feel. You don't have to bear the burden alone."

"I'm tired of hurting," Scorpius said. "I'm tired of feeling guilty, of worrying, and for being treated like I am all because of things I can't control. I'm tired of Potter acting like he's Merlin and can do whatever he wants. I'm tired of being painted as some death eater son."

"We all are," Mitch agreed.

But Scorpius could feel something welling up inside. Part of it was anger . . . but he couldn't recognize what the other feeling was. "I'm tired of trying to be the good guy when everyone else sees me as some kind of dark wizard." He took in a deep breath, a scowl on his face. "Well, if they want to see me as a cheater, a violent kid, angry, and someone they should fear . . . then that's what they'll get!"

Mitch grinned. "I like where this is going."

"What's this about Lana burning your scalp?" Kim Avery demanded as she and an embarrassed Lana came into the bathroom, with Lars and the others trailing after them while laughing.

* * *

The next morning was another morning that Scorpius found himself staring at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. Black. Raven black. Ebony black. Midnight. His hair was _black_! And it was . . . weird. It was different.

"It looks so cool," Rex complimented as Scorpius left the bathroom. Scorpius looked over at Lars. His hair, too, was black. Then he looked at Mitch. Mitch had finally decided on silver last night, which stood out tremendously against his natural black hair. They all looked so different.

"You don't even look like yourself," Justin commented. "It's a change, but it's a good look."

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. It felt the same, it just didn't look the same. "Yeah. Not the Malfoy everyone expects you to be," Mitch agreed with a grin.

Scorpius smirked too as he finished getting ready. But unlike when he started Hogwarts, he didn't bother worrying about his collar, he didn't worry about making sure his hair was perfectly flat or combed, and he didn't worry about his tie being just perfect. And actually . . . it was nice. It was nice not having to worry about his appearance so much, and worrying about all the little details. It was kind of . . . well relaxing.

"Let's rock this," Mitch said with excitement as they made their way out of the dorm room. This time they were waiting for Lana, who appeared with Miley and Tamara, who were still talking about her hair.

"I just never thought I'd see you with . . ." Miley trailed off when she caught sight of Scorpius.

"Wow," Tamara mumbled. "You all did it?"

Lars nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just because we're Slytherins doesn't mean we have to be what everyone expects. We can look like what we want to."

"And you know what, if Potter wants to call us violent and something to hate, then that's what he'll get," Scorpius said firmly.

"We aren't messing around anymore," Mitch said with a nod.

Miley came to look closer at Mitch's hair. She started to reach forward, but then stopped. Mitch grinned and leaned his head forward, as if tempting her to touch his hair. She did, mainly focused on the silver streaks. "It's . . . different. In a good way."

"I almost forgot that I'd dyed it, it feels so normal," Lars joked as they started to make their way to the door.

The group of them made their way through the dungeons, and all the way to the Great Hall they gained a few looks, not just from other Houses, but from Slytherins as well. But Trevor waved them over with a smile, offering a few seats next to him and some players from the team.

"Hey, guys," Trevor greeted. He wasn't surprised by the hair, which he'd seen during his, Scorpius, and Raven's morning run earlier.

"What the hell did you two do?" Aaron demanded, finally seeing what his little siblings had done.

"We dyed our hair," Lana said simply, not afraid of her brother.

Aaron just looked at them for a moment. "Well . . . wow."

"Any reason why?" Harvey, one of the Beaters, asked curiously.

Mitch shrugged. "We felt like doing something different."

Breakfast was full of stares and looks, but Scorpius didn't mind. It was for a totally different reason than because he was a Malfoy. It was perfect, what he wanted. And for the first time, he didn't mind at all. It was of course after breakfast and away from the eyes of staff that trouble started.

"You Malfoys are always looking for attention, aren't you?" Scorpius stopped walking when he heard Potter's mocking voice. He turned to look at Potter before looking to the others.

"Go on ahead," Scorpius told them. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you crazy?" Tamara demanded quietly.

"Nah, he's got it," Mitch assured. "We'll save you a seat."

Scorpius turned around fully to look at Potter and his "pack of kittens" as Raven called them. Scorpius was becoming used to this group. Potter, his Weasley cousin, Matlock, Kirke, and Fogarty. "You got something to say, Potter?"

"Just that I thought you couldn't get any uglier, but you proved me wrong," Potter mocked, making his friends laugh.

Scorpius kept his cool. "Well it's not hard to prove an idiot wrong," he mocked back.

Potter scoffed. "Is that all you've got?"

Scorpius pulled out his wand. "You wish."

Now they all laughed. "You think you're gunna hex me?" Potter laughed. "What can a first year do? I doubt you could even shoot water at me!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Scorpius cast. Suddenly Potter's legs slammed together, and he fell to the floor. Everyone stood laughing, and had a moment of stunned shock. So Scorpius took his chance. He quickly ran up, kicked Potter in the chest, before turning around and running off down the hall.

He could hear yells and screams behind him, and soon footsteps. But Scorpius was proud to find that he was faster than them. He quickly hopped onto one of the moving staircases, which moved just seconds after Matlock and Weasley came around the corner after him. Scorpius just smirked and waved at them.

"Later, kittens. We'll have to do it again sometime!" he mocked before laughing and getting off the stairs. Sure, he now had to take the long way to class, but thinking of all of those Gryffindors' faces of anger and shock, Scorpius knew it was worth it.


	6. The Children of Death Eaters

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - Sorry for the wait. I've had this done for a few days, but never had time to fix it up and update it. But I hope you enjoy it. We'll soon be into the second year, and then onto the third where Lily will show up. So, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

Rebel Malfoy

Chapter Six: The Children of Death Eaters

Scorpius had never thought that exams could be so stressful. Before the exams came, piles of homework were thrown at the first years, all in preparation for the tests. And when they came, Scorpius found himself tired and just wanting them to be over.

"It could be worse," Lana mentioned. "We could be taking O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s."

That was what Trevor was doing, which meant that only Scorpius and Raven were taking morning runs. Trevor was busy doing last minute studying during his testing days.

"I really hope Aaron becomes captain next year," Raven commented as he and Scorpius ran one morning. "I mean, he's the best choice. But . . . I'm going to miss Trevor. He's an amazing captain."

Scorpius gave a nod, not wanting to really talk about it. Trevor leaving this year, it was sad. Scorpius felt like he was losing a mentor. A hero. A friend.

"Are you going to try out next year, Scor?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yeah. I am," Scorpius told him.

"What position? The Beater and Chaser positions will be open next year, assuming that Aaron doesn't make everyone retry for their positions," Raven replied.

"I don't know," Scorpius said honestly. "But, my dad offered to practice with me this summer, and maybe find what I like best."

"Well that's good that you'll be practicing over the summer," Raven said with a grin. "You should try for Seeker. Take Tyson's spot."

* * *

"So, I'm starting to be a little afraid of what my mum will say about my hair," Lars admitted as he and Scorpius walked around the castle. Now that exams were done, some kids found it time to relax, while fifth and seventh years were still tied up in their own exams.

"Well your dad didn't mind," Scorpius pointed out.

"Yeah, because Lana made up an excuse that confused him," Lars scoffed. "My mum isn't so easily confused. What if she makes us get rid of it?"

"Then you'll get rid of it," Scorpius said with a shrug. "You didn't have to do it at all, remember?"

"What brother would I be if I didn't support you," Lars retorted easily.

"I don't see why she doesn't just cut it all off! It's not like she could look any uglier!" The boys stopped at the shrill round of laughter that they heard in the distance. It was muffled, probably a few halls away.

"What was that?" Lars muttered confused.

Scorpius scowled. "I don't know, but I don't think it's good." The two boys quickened their pace through the halls, listening as the voices got louder.

"It's not like she'd look any more like a girl if she _did_ grow it out," another girl laughed. "She's as ugly as her dim-witted brothers. Must be a family trait."

"She's probably as stupid as her dad!" Another round of laughter.

The boys turned a corner just to stop upon the scene they'd been listening to. And it stunned them. Three girls, third or fourth years, made a half-circle around Lana, who stood there, not talking or moving. She just stared at them.

Lars started running. "Leave my sister alone!" he yelled.

Scorpius ran with him, and then past him. He came to stand in front of Lana, to protect her. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the girls. "Leave, now!"

One girl laughed. "Oh, please! What are you going to do to us?"

"You should ask Precious Potter!" Scorpius hissed.

The girls stopped laughing. Word had gone around about Scorpius casting a spell on Potter, embarrassing him. And while Potter had come back to relentlessly attack him for it, some kids actually left Scorpius alone, or hesitated around him. More rumors had floated around about him taking after his "death eater father."

"Don't bother," Lana suddenly spoke. She turned around and began to not only walk away from the girls, but from her brothers as well. "I couldn't care less what they have to say about me."

"We're just trying to help, Lana!" Lars insisted.

"I don't need it!" Lana snapped back, still walking away.

"Just what you'd expect from a death eater's daughter," one girl whispered conspiratorially.

Scorpius whirled around to glare at the girls. "Petrificus Totalus!" One girl dropped to the floor, frozen. As the other two girls began to panic and lean over their friend, both pulling out their wands to undo the spell, Scorpius turned around to look at Lars. "Let's let her be alone for a while. She might just need some time."

The two boys began to walk back the way their sister had run off, ignoring the taunts and cries of the girls behind them. "Think she's ok? I mean, I know Lana's not one to cry, but . . . she seemed so touchy when all we were trying to do was help."

"It was her first time being cornered alone. Last time she was taunted, Miley and Tamara were with her," Scorpius commented. "It's not easy when it's just you on your own. At least not the first time. I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, we'll have one of the girls check on her after she has some time to think it out."

The two of them went right back to the common room, and were relieved to see Nikki and Layla Reeser sitting at a table.

"Hey, Nikki, Layla, did you see Lana come through here?" Lars questioned as he quickly approached the table.

"Yeah, not too long ago," Nikki said with a simple nod. "She didn't look happy."

"Did something happen?" Layla guessed.

"Three older girls," Scorpius said vaguely, although answering all their questions.

Layla sighed as she and Nikki got up from their seats. "We'll go check on her. Stay here."

Lars and Scorpius sat down as the girls went up the stairs. Lars ran a hand over his black hair. "What was Lana even doing walking around alone? That's like asking for a fight," he wondered.

"I don't know. Exams are over, so it couldn't be that she was studying. Extra studying isn't like her," Scorpius mumbled.

"No, that's prissy Rose Weasley's job," Lars said with a laugh, making Scorpius laugh too.

"Exactly. Lana's not like that. What was she doing?" Now Scorpius was curious too.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" Mitch ran toward their table with his normal excitement as of late. His incredibly short hair, well for him, was still black with silver streaks, was a bit messy, like he'd just woken up. This was because he never combed it once he got up from bed.

Lars looked at Scorpius, obviously wondering if they should mention Lana, but Scorpius just gave his best friend a small smirk. "What's up?"

Mitch came to sit with them. "You know Bret Reeser, the fourth year?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah."

"Well he can play guitar. He was playing it down here earlier, and when I talked to him, he offered to teach me! How awesome is that?" Mitch said with excitement.

"That's cool," Lars said with a small sigh, obviously still thinking of his sister.

Mitch was still smiling. "I know!" Then he stopped and looked between the two of them. "Where's Lana at? I thought she'd be with you?"

Lars looked down at the table, so Scorpius looked at Mitch. "She got cornered by three girls today."

Mitch's eyes widened. "Is she ok? Did they hit her?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No, it was all verbal. But as you know, that can hurt more. Nikki and Layla just went up to check on her. She practically ran off from us when we tried to help."

"Those girls had to have said something," Lars stated. "I mean, we were trying to help and she freaked out on us for it."

"She was a bit touchy," Scorpius agreed with a sigh.

Mitch scowled. Now that his hair was short, his anger was easy for everyone to see. "Gryffindor?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I didn't notice what House they were from. But they were a bit older than us."

Mitch groaned. "Man, I'm really starting to hate girls! They always go for the verbal attack! They are some of the cruelest!"

"Girls will forever be a mystery," Lars muttered in agreement.

"I don't see how Brandon stands to be around them all the time," Mitch grumbled. "I'm never getting married. I'm not even going to have a girlfriend! They are too confusing and cruel to even seem cute!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Layla coming back down the stairs. "Would she talk to you?" Scorpius asked as Layla came to the table.

Layla sighed as she sat down too. "Yeah. And she seemed fine. Calm . . . oddly so."

"But she's ok?" Lars insisted.

Layla shrugged. "I don't know. I mean . . . she's acting like she's ok, but . . ."

"She's hiding how upset she is," Scorpius guessed with a sigh of his own. "That can't be good."

Lars scowled. "You think she's beating herself up over something?"

Layla nodded. "Yeah, I think so. _But_," she said this firmly, "don't bug her about it. On a personal level, I know how much the verbal attacks from other girls can hurt. The best thing to do is to give her a little time, and to not fuss over her. Especially Lana. She hates being pitied."

The guys took Layla's words to heart, and were careful of how they were around Lana after that. And it was obvious to them that something was brewing inside of her. That she was hiding her real feelings. Scorpius knew that feeling, and it sucked. But Lana was pretending well enough. She acted like she usually did, only snapping the two times Lars slipped up and asked about the incident.

But the day for the seventh years' last day came, and Scorpius found himself having a normal morning, running alongside Trevor and Raven. But it was later in the afternoon when Trevor had asked him to come to the pitch with him for an extra bit of exercising.

"What's this for?" Scorpius asked as he watched Trevor pull a box of Quidditch supplies out of the locker room.

Trevor grinned as he opened the box. It rattled a little as the Bludgers ached to be released, but he only took out the Quaffle. He grinned at Scorpius. "Catch."

The throw was sudden and harsh, and while Scorpius caught it, and made him stumble back a step and a half. He looked down at the Quaffle, and then back at Trevor, who had this hands open, ready to catch it. "Was it needed to throw it that hard?" Scorpius asked as he tossed it back.

Trevor chuckled as he easily caught it. "Yeah. That's the force you've got to be ready for in a Quidditch match. You'll need to be used to it if you end up a Chaser. And you need to be ready to throw with better force than that weak toss," he teased "Again, catch."

Scorpius had his feet planted this time, so he was a bit more stable when he caught it. But it still stung his hands. "Does it always hurt when you catch it?"

"I'd suggest buying some strong gloves over the summer," Trevor told him. "Otherwise, yes, it will hurt."

Scorpius tossed it back, trying to put more force into it. "What if I end up trying for a Beater?"

"You still need to have the ability to play multiple positions on the field as a captain," Trevor replied. "Personally, I don't think you can be a true captain unless you know what the rest of your team goes through in a game."

Scorpius sighed and winced as he caught the Quaffle again. "You really think I'd be captain one day?"

"You've got the potential," Trevor insisted. "And I don't want that potential to go to waste. So I've been trying to do all I can to show you that you've got it. I hope you believe it one day." He caught Scorpius's next toss with one hand.

Scorpius tried to push the thoughts of his grandfather's thoughts on his potential. But it wasn't easy. "What if I end up failing?"

Trevor shrugged. "I've failed before. I still made it. And even so, as long as you try, then no one can complain. It's when you don't try that you've really failed." He looked at the Quaffle. "Let's try some movement drills. See how well you catch and throw on the move. Later, we'll work on some bat swings."

* * *

"One year gone, six to go," Mitch commented as he stood by their compartment's window on the Hogwarts Express. Scenery passed by as they made their way back to King's Cross. Their first year at Hogwarts had ended, and they had survived. They had changed, survived, made enemies, friends, and for Scorpius, a hero and idol in Trevor.

"I can't imagine what tortures next year will bring," Lars muttered.

"Well I know what I'm doing next year," Scorpius said firmly. "I'm starting the fight next year. I won't be the victim, especially not Potter's victim."

"I'm with ya," Mitch said in agreement. "And I think that little Potter should be _our_ first victim."

"And we need to make sure that our first years next year don't get bullied like we did," Rex said. "We've got to be there for them, and make sure little first year kittens know not to mess with us or any Slytherin."

"I think they need a _real_ reason to fear my last name," Scorpius said with a sarcastic smirk.

Lana laughed a little from where she sat. She had propped a mirror against the armrest of the far seat, and was messing with her hair, almost surveying it. "Death eaters will be the last thing they'll have to worry about. Their kids are on the loose now."

"Will they spread more evil?" Justin mocked in a low voice.

"Will they follow their parents' footsteps? Like the Malfoy boy?" Rex joked.

"Will he be a fashion designer too?"

They finally all began to laugh hard, and Rex even almost fell from his seat. It was a nice change for them all, to be able to laugh about those kinds or rumors and judgments rather than brood over them. That wasn't to say that they could ignore them completely. After all, it still hurt them internally. But together, it was easier to handle.

The train ride back continued with normal conversations of Quidditch, Hogwarts gossip, plans for the summer, and hopes for the next school year. When they arrived at King's Cross, they were still laughing about a story Rex had told about his older brother, not thinking of anything serious. They all got off the train with their things, and after a few goodbyes, separated to find their families. But it was Scorpius's family who found him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What did you do to your hair?" Lucius Malfoy roared from a small distance.

Scorpius looked at Lana and Lars in surprise, then remembered his hair. He placed a hand on his head. He'd forgotten about his black hair. It was just a part of him now, so he never paid attention to it. Yeah, it still kind of shocked him when he looked at a mirror, but that was rare for him to do.

Lars put a hand on his hair too as he looked at Scorpius. "Good luck, bro. We should probably deal with our own mother."

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you guys later."

"Stay strong," Lana said with a small smile as the twins walked away.

Scorpius gulped as he continued toward his family. His parents and grandmother were staring at him with silent shock, while his grandfather had possibly never looked so angry. "Hello," he greeted weakly.

"Um . . . Scorpius, your hair, it's so . . . different," Astoria murmured, now bringing her own hand up to run it through his raven colored locks.

"Yeah, I thought a change would be nice," Scorpius said simply. "It fits my personality a little better."

"Does it really, son?" Draco wondered, his voice calm, but his face still full of surprise.

Scorpius nodded, only briefly glancing at his grandfather. "Yeah. I mean, I'm finding myself to be . . . different, and this is different."

"Not expected, that's for sure," Astoria sighed. "Well, let's get home. We can . . . talk more about this and your time at school there."

"I don't have to change it, do I?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

Astoria looked at her son again. "Well, no. After all, I did say that you were old enough to make your own decisions on what to do with your hair."

"We'll talk about it at home," Draco said quickly, obviously stopping his father from losing his control in public.

* * *

Scorpius had to admit that being back at home that first night had its ups and downs. A good thing was that he was back in his own bed and in his own room. But on the other hand, it was quiet and . . . lonely. He'd never really realized that before.

Scorpius sat up in his bed that night, kind of missing his four roommates from Hogwarts. He kicked off his blankets and got up from bed, deciding that he'd get a midnight snack before trying to fall asleep again. He made his way through the very dim halls of the manor easily. He could see light from the slightly cracked open door of his mother's work studio, and it made him smile as he passed by. Farther down the hall, he could see the same kind of light coming from the slightly ajar door to his father's home office. But the voices from inside was what made him stop walking and smiling.

"You have to do something about that boy!" Lucius demanded. "He's getting out of control!"

"Father, he's growing up. All he did was color his hair. He's a kid. He'll probably change it again before long," Draco said idly, as if he hardly thought anything of it.

"For now! It'll get worse! What's next, being friends with Weasleys?" Lucius roared.

"From what I've gathered, I doubt that'll happen," Draco mumbled.

Scorpius pressed himself against the wall near the slight opening of the door, trying to hear his father's quiet voice better.

"He's acting like some common muggle, dressing like them . . . he's disgracing the Malfoy name!" Lucius yelled.

Draco's voice was still as calm as ever. "Father, I've asked that you don't preach things like that to Scorpius. The last thing he needs is to hold onto old values."

"He's better than that, and I raised you better!" Lucius hissed. "Muggles aren't to be mimicked! They are a disgrace!"

"Father!" Draco's control finally snapped, but then calmed again. "Scorpius is his own person. He's growing up, and he needs to be allowed to grow and change. I will not have you trying to contain him to some Malfoy heir. Look what it did to me." The last part was a small mumble, but Scorpius heard it. And he could only wonder what his father meant by that.

* * *

"So, have you thought about what position you're going to want to try for next year?" Draco asked his son curiously as they walked out to the manor's backyard.

"Well, Trevor taught me the basics of what it's like playing each position, and I think I like the Chaser position more," Scorpius told him as he held his brand-new broom.

"Ok. So, how about we take to the air, and we try some passing?" Draco offered, holding a broom of his own, a slightly older model.

Scorpius smiled. "Sure!"

"Master Malfoy!" a small house elf came running up to the father and son.

Draco sighed. "What is it, Pitch?"

"Your wife needs you, and she says it's important," Pitch said quickly.

Draco ran a hand over his hair. "Ok, ok." He gave his son an apologetic look. "I'll be right back, son."

Scorpius nodded. "I'll be waiting." Scorpius watched at his father walked off with the house elf, and when they were inside, he sighed. He knew he wasn't the most patient person, and sometimes wished that things like this didn't happen whenever he and his father were spending time alone together.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius froze at the sound of his grandfather's voice. He slowly turned around to see Lucius standing behind him, giving him a very serious look. It surprisingly wasn't a look of anger or disappointment. It was just . . . serious.

Lucius then looked away from him, and further out into the large backyard, which was practically a maze at times. Scorpius hadn't been around the entirety of it. "Come with me, Scorpius. I think you need to be told something." He then moved past Scorpius and began walking toward the vast yard.

Scorpius hesitated, but then set down his broom and followed after him. While hesitant, Scorpius couldn't help but be curious about what his grandfather meant. What did he need to hear? And did his grandfather really want to talk to him? Was . . ., was he not angry anymore? Had his father gotten through to him?

They went further and further into the backyard, and Scorpius was really beginning to wonder how far this backyard went. Was it extended by magic? It had to be. He wasn't recognizing any of his surroundings, but he stopped walking when he saw what were unmistakably headstones.

"Where are we?" he mumbled, looking at his grandfather in confusion.

Lucius came to stop in front of one of the tombstones. "This is the burial site of the Malfoy line. The purity of our blood lies here, and those we have to thank for it. This is where Malfoy's deserved to be buried."

But Scorpius felt a bit queasy at the thought of having played in a backyard where there were dead people buried. "Our family?"

"Noble, honorable, and prideful people. Powerful men, with brilliant minds, and dignity. It's something I carry, your father carries, and you carry it in your blood as well," Lucius stated. He looked down at his grandson. "And the last thing I want is for all of their work and efforts to be wasted and unappreciated. I don't want our name to go down in flames."

Scorpius kept looking around all the headstones. How many were here? How many generations? Then he looked at his grandfather. Were they like him? Pureblood supremacists? Haters of muggles? . . . Those that would support death eaters? Scorpius looked at the ground. Would his grandfather still do that?

"Grandfather," Scorpius addressed quietly. "During the war . . . you were a death eater, like Father. But . . . you changed."

"My wife and son were important to me," Lucius stated. "But our side of the war, it had the right idea when it came to muggles and mudbloods."

Scorpius clenched his jaw and his fists. No. He hadn't changed. Fear. That was what had made him run during the war. In fact, he probably saw their side losing, and didn't want their name associated with it. Anything to make it look better!

"One of my heroes is muggle-born," Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

Lucius looked down on him. "What?"

Scorpius looked at him defiantly. " I said one of my heroes is a muggle-born!" he said firmly. "He taught me how to be a leader! To be fair, to protect my friends and my House! He believes in me, and not because of my name! And he's a better man than you, no matter who his family is!"

Lucius's face turned steely. "Do not speak like that to me!"

"I like muggle-borns! I like looking like a muggle! I think they're interesting! I like not only fighting with my wand, but with my hands! I like my half-blood friends! And I can't stand you! Because all you want me to do is drag my _father's_ name and work back through the mud! You want my father's efforts to be wasted! And I hate you for it!" Scorpius screamed.

Scorpius knew that he wasn't supposed to yell like that at his grandfather. He'd been taught all his life to not just respect him, but his elders in general. He was told to respect adults . . . but what if they didn't deserve it? His grandfather was doing nothing to deserve his respect. He was just making him angrier and angrier.

"In fact, if this is what you believe, than I don't want to be part of _your_ family! I don't want to be _your_ grandson!" Scorpius exclaimed before finally turning around and running away. He could only hope he was moving in the right direction toward the house, but even so, he didn't care. He hated Lucius Malfoy! He hated what he stood for! He hated his ideals! He hated him, and he always would!

* * *

Scorpius was angrily throwing things into a box when Mitch came into his bedroom. "Woah, what's up?"

Scorpius glared at the book in his hand. It had been a day since he had lost his control around his grandfather. He hadn't said a word about it to his parents, and he didn't care if Lucius did. "I hate Lucius Malfoy!" In his fury, he slammed the book into the box. "And anything that man ever touched, I want out of my room!"

Mitch sat in the desk chair, watching as Scorpius stormed around his room. "Did something happen?"

"I told him the truth!" Scorpius stated firmly, still angry. He next threw an old toy into the box. "That I hate him! That he's terrible! I was honest!"

Mitch clicked his tongue as he scratched his head a little, ruffling his short hair even more. "Hmm. Well, I brought you something. I promised he hasn't touched it," he joked with a grin.

Scorpius stopped storming about, and actually smirked a little. "Ok. What is it?"

It was then that Scorpius finally noticed a backpack hanging from Mitch's shoulder. He watched Mitch dug through it before pulling something out and tossing it to him. "It's a gift from Brandon. He gave me one too."

Scorpius unrolled the green fabric to see a large Slytherin banner. He gave a small laugh. "This is cool."

"Yeah, I convinced him and Kim to go with me to Muggle London, and we picked up a few things," Mitch said happily as he continued to pull things out from his bag. Scorpius looked to see multiple posters, like the ones of Quidditch players he had on his own walls. Only these had different music bands on them, but none that he recognized.

"Who are these guys?" Scorpius asked as he picked one of the pictures up.

"Different muggle bands," Mitch said. "I talked to this cool-looking guy that worked at the store, and asked his opinion on which ones were the best. He showed me these, and suggested I buy something called a . . . a CD? I don't what it was, but I think I might do it." He grinned. "Anyways, I brought these four just for you. I have some more back at home, and I even got a few for Lars and Lana too."

Scorpius smiled at his friend. "Well thanks. This does make a bad few days seem better."

"Well, if you want, you could always stay at my house for a few days," Mitch offered. "I don't think my parents would mind."

"I might do that. I hate this house," Scorpius mumbled as he sat on his bed. "I hate Lucius Malfoy. I can't stand living with him. It makes me sick." Although his anger had lowered, his somber feelings hadn't.

"Then we'll get you out of here for a few days," Mitch promised. "You can hang out in the loud house that is the Avery Home."

Scorpius smiled a little. "That sounds perfect right about now."

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Scott Avery, one of the younger brothers, asked for the tenth time.

"Stop asking!" Mitch snapped lightly at his little brother. While Mitch got easily annoyed with his siblings at times, he had a bit of a soft spot for Scott. Probably because of how much Scott seemed to look up to him already.

"But I don't get it. You cut your hair and made part of it silver, and Scor made his black. Why would you do it?" Scott questioned.

"Just for a change," Scorpius said simply as he looked at the chess board in front of him. He and Mitch had been playing when Scotty had come up to begin his normal round of questions.

"Now stop asking," Mitch grumbled as he waited for Scorpius to make his move.

"Do I really see our own rebel Mitchell playing a game as intelligent as chess?" Nate mocked as he entered the room.

"Bite me," Mitch snapped back easily. "I play this with Scor sometimes. And Brandon, who was actually nice enough to teach me, unlike _some_ people."

"Such a temper, little brother. You should calm down more often," Nate said with a sigh. "And move your bishop before Scorpius gets the chance to crush it and ruin your defenses."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he mumbled before making the move.

"Not a problem, little brother," Nate said with a grin as he left the room, although not before ruffling Mitch's hair as he passed by. Scotty got up to follow after him, and they could soon hear him asking questions again.

"He can be annoyingly helpful sometimes," Mitch said with a shake of his head.

Scorpius laughed a little. "You do get easily irritated by him."

"He's such a suck up," Mitch said calmly and as if it was simple. "It's like he thinks he can get anywhere just by acting like some aristocrat. Meanwhile, the rest of us act like ourselves and get by just fine."

Scorpius looked to where Nate had left. "Do you think he gets bothered by Gryffindors? I mean, Brandon and Kim have both mentioned incidents they've had, but Nate's never said anything about them."

"I'd imagine he has," Mitch said. "But Nate's probably better at ignoring them and moving on. I mean, _I _can't imagine him snapping or lashing out like I do."

"Do you ever feel conflicted?" Scorpius asked, almost a bit suddenly.

Mitch looked at him curiously. "Conflicted about what?"

"About . . . well almost everything we've done this year. I mean, I was always raised to believe that fighting of any kind was wrong. That it did no good. I was told to keep my head high, and ignore the negative things people thought or said. I was always to dress and look proper, to never speak badly about anyone, to never yell at someone like my grandfather . . . but I find myself doing all of those things, constantly. I just . . . sometimes I wonder if _I'm_ wrong in doing so," Scorpius explained.

"Maybe we are wrong," Mitch said in such firm agreement that his answer surprised Scorpius.

"So . . . we are wrong?" Scorpius questioned.

Mitch shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I shouldn't always defy what people of authority tell me. Maybe we shouldn't dress the way do, or color our hair. Maybe we shouldn't fight, and yell, and argue, and scream."

Scorpius scowled as he thought and took in his words.

"_But_," Mitch said with a dry and humorless grin, "are we to let other people hurt us? Should we let Potter kick the crap out of us every day? Should we let girls go around and make Lana feel like crap about herself? Should I change myself for others? Should we let others pick on young kids just because they're in Slytherin? Or because of their family's past? Maybe we should. Maybe the _good_ thing and _right_ thing would be to do nothing. But I say, screw that! My heart tells me that I do the right thing every time I stick up for my name, or my friends and siblings. So I don't care what others think about that. And as much as I love them, that includes my parents."

Scorpius looked at the firm and honest look in his best friend's now visible eyes. Then he smiled a little. "You are one brave guy, Mitch. I feel guilty every time I think about what my parents would say on my actions."

"I love my parents," Mitch said. "They teach me what they think is right, and what will keep me safe. But they aren't always right. And neither am I. So I can only do what I feel is right for me. Because Hogwarts . . . it's not safe. For people like us, Slytherins, children of death eaters, it's not safe if we sit and do nothing. We're forced to fight back if we want to make it out with our dignity and sanity. And I intend to make it out."

"I've changed," Scorpius commented, stating his thoughts. "Before, I believed everything Lucius said. I took my father's lesson seriously, and did everything my parents told me to. I was the proper boy my mother raised. But now I fight, scream and yell, and look . . . well like a common muggle, to quote an ignorant man."

"Freeing, isn't it?" Mitch mentioned with an honest grin.

Scorpius couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
